Game Changer
by irisdietrich
Summary: Takes place starting in New Moon and then a large time jump. Bella is now a shrink and has a surprising new patient.
1. Dreadlocks?

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES AND I DID NOT COME UP WITH PETER'S KNOW STUFF "GIFT" BROOKHAVEN IS A REHABILITATION RETREAT OWNED BY JACQUELINE DAWES AND ANY REFERENCES TO THE BROOKHAVEN PROGRAM ARE THEIRS NOT MINE. I WANTED TO TAKE THESE VERY RAW AND FROM MY PERSPECTIVE UNDERDEVELOPED INSECURE CHARACTERS AND TAKE THEM THROUGH THE JOURNEY OF COMING INTO THEIR OWN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Today was a success for the most part, took the motorcycles out for the first time and got my Edward fix, it was fun… freeing… the closest to alive i've felt in ages and then I crashed. The crashing I didn't mind I've hurt myself so frequently plus I'm still for the large part mostly numb it was looking up at Jacob, beautiful Jacob it was almost like looking into the sun and I had to look away after he pointed out that I had apologized for bleeding I wanted to go home. I felt so small and pathetic staring a beautiful man I would never be healed enough to let in and then apologizing for bleeding I noticed out of the corner of my eye an ant it was then i felt such an intense longing to switch places with the tiny insect just for a day… yep that was truly rock bottom. I could't get away from Jake fast enough before running into my house and upstairs to lock myself in the bathroom. I turned the shower on so he would get the message to just go. I hate who i am right now I hate the kind of person I am, _**brinnng** brinnng** brinnng****_ the kind of daughter I am, the kind of friend I am but for the life of me I can't pull out of whatever this is. Sometime I wish Jasper would have gotten to me before he was dragged away surely death wouldn't be this painful _**brinnng** brinnng** brinnng****_ was I always this pathetic? Maybe thats why none of them thought enough of me to say goodbye? Maybe thats why Rosalie always looked at me with such contempt? If thats true tho why did they start hanging out with me in first place? Was it just because I figured out their secret? If thats true why did Edward save me from Tyler's van in the first place? _**brinnng** brinnng** brinnng****_ Why not just give into temptation and drain me the first day in biology? I was his singer after all…

Taking in a deep breath- because despite their nature they were good which made me love them all the more. Seeing how hard they worked each day to be good not even getting a break to sleep at night to be more than what cursed them. I miss them all so much, it's like I was fatally shot in the gut but no matter how many days go by or how much blood I loose it won't end, it never ends the pain is getting unbearable… its driving me to madness _**brinnng** brinnng** brinnng****_ Dammit! Who the hell keeps calling?

I finally peel myself off the floor and shut the shower off before running down stairs, I grab the phone off the wall and angrily yell "what?"

"Oh how nice of you to finally pick up the phone," a snarky voice I don't recognize snaps back at me

"I'am sorry who is this?"

"Thats not important, what is important is that you listen to what I am about to tell you- you need to go to a place called _Brookhaven_ in Tennessee, the supernatural world is not done with you but if you don't go their and heal properly you will never become who you are meant to be and consequently your mate will not recognize you, the pain you feel now will only get worse…"

"What are you talking about? Who is this?" I demand I am so confused I don't understand what he's telling me and my patience is running out.

"Edward was not your mate" The pain rips through me again and I slide down the wall to sit on the floor still clutching the phone to my ear

"wWwWhat"

"Edward... I am sorry but he was not your mate but you do have one, an amazing one but he has some healing to do as well and you won't ever finish becoming you unless you get off that floor and listen to what I am telling you, you need help-" I cut him off

"Are you talking about therapy? If you know as much as you are alluding to right now you should know I can't say anything to anyone."

"You can you just redact the vampire part." Crap this guys for real he knows.

"Who are you how do you know all this and why should I trust you?"

"We will meet when its time, I am a friend of your mate, I kinda of just know shit its up to you to decide to trust me or not. All I can say is never just a guy with dreadlocks and don't fear the wolves but don't get too close to them either." Click, with that whatever that was he hangs up.

Dreadlocks? I am so confused I put the phone back and crawl back upstairs to hide in bed maybe if I get some sleep some of this will start making sense.

I close my eyes still thinking of Brookhaven, whatever that is and Edward… was he really not my soulmate, is that how he was able to leave me?


	2. Meanwhile

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES AND I DID NOT COME UP WITH PETER'S KNOW STUFF "GIFT" BROOKHAVEN IS A REHABILITATION RETREAT OWNED BY JACQUELINE DAWES AND ANY REFERENCES TO THE BROOKHAVEN PROGRAM ARE THEIRS NOT MINE. I WANTED TO TAKE THESE VERY RAW AND FROM MY PERSPECTIVE UNDERDEVELOPED INSECURE CHARACTERS AND TAKE THEM THROUGH THE JOURNEY OF COMING INTO THEIR OWN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Meanwhile…

Jasper POV

Its been nearly ten years since I left the Cullens, after Bella's birthday I just tried to keep my head down as much as possible the emotions coming off everyone were drowning me I just didn't have the interest in figuring out which emotions were coming from whom let alone the energy to project and calm everyone. I guess I went into a bit of a depression for awhile I just felt so beaten down, I recognized Alice coming and telling me she couldn't do this anymore- apparently Edward had left and the family was starting to crumble. I didn't even respond I just walked out the door, no fight no discussion no goodbyes, I just left. I don't even think I knew where I was going until I ended up on Peter and Charlotte's Porch. They took me in tried to encourage me to hunt more, joke around, live essentially. This did get better for awhile I think not having so many emotional, sad, angst ridden people surrounding me day in and day out relieved a lot of what was suffocating me. I ended up building a little cabin on the edge of their property to get away from time to time, or really when ever they were going at it… so very frequently but they never left me on my own for long. Saving them from Maria was the best thing I think I've ever done because they have been saving my ass in little and big ways it seems every day since. About two years ago they decided to move on getting a little restless of the scenery but I decided to stay behind before they left Peter came to talk to me.

"There is something I need to tell you, its about your mate." That caught me off guard.

"Why you've never liked Alice why would you need or want to talk to me about her, are you going to encourage me to go back to them? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Wow, how you were ever smart enough to become a major I'll never know, maybe going through the change the venom burned up all your critical thinking cells,"

"What the fuck are you talking about."

"Alice! She wasn't your mate, I could never leave Char nor she me yet here you are more or less doing just fine with out her, she was never meant to be your forever." I started to think on that and he saw the opportunity to press on.

"Did you ever feel a pull like there was a steel cable around your heart and tied to hers? Did it ever cause you physical pain to be parted from her for long periods of time? Did you ever experience true peace a feeling of completeness when you were with her?" I didn't know what to say to any of that I loved her I knew that and I thought I needed her but these last couple years haven't been horrible there definitely wasn't any physical pain from not being with her did that mean Peter was right? He kneeled in front of me rubbing his hands over his face and taking an unneeded breath before continuing.

"Look its not time yet but one day you will get a call confirming your appointment to see a shrink, I know just let me finish, it is paramount you show up to that appointment and remember everything I told you about mates okay? Please just trust me on this and if its a waste of your time I'll never ask you to follow one of my crazy hunches again, alright?" I looked at him he looked so exhausted like he had just dragged a half dead dehydrated horse to a lake and the horse couldn't be bothered to lift its head up and take a drink.

"Alight when I get a call, I'll go- but you will seriously owe me." Just then a triumphant smile came across his face and he replied cockily,

"No, I won't." Patting me on the shoulder he stood up and walked away. That was about two years ago, I never did get that call… just then my pants started vibrating I stood up from crouching over the buck I just drained and looked at the phone uh surprised I have reception out here. I pause again before flipping it open… its probably just a wrong number.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Nicole from Dr. Higginbotham's office I am confirming your 5:30 appointment tomorrow evening?" This is it I think okay Peter you better not be screwing with me on this one.

"Yes I will be there can you just give me the address again,"

"Of corse, we are located at 77 Franklin St suite 510, if you could please get here 20 minutes ahead of time there will be paperwork Dr. Higginbotham will want you to start on."

"Yes of corse, I'll see you then." I look at the area code of the number If I remember correctly its Boston… looks like I have long run ahead of me tonight.


	3. Psyche- Part One

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES AND I DID NOT COME UP WITH PETER'S KNOW STUFF "GIFT" BROOKHAVEN IS A REHABILITATION RETREAT OWNED BY JACQUELINE DAWES AND ANY REFERENCES TO THE BROOKHAVEN PROGRAM ARE THEIRS NOT MINE. I WANTED TO TAKE THESE VERY RAW AND FROM MY PERSPECTIVE UNDERDEVELOPED INSECURE CHARACTERS AND TAKE THEM THROUGH THE JOURNEY OF COMING INTO THEIR OWN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **JPOV**

Sitting here in the waiting room of Dr. Higginbotham I am trying really hard not to say to hell with it and Peter and just take off. Am I actually meant to sit through this bogus therapy session… I swear if this is Peter's idea of a joke I will dismember him and play my own joke of find your left nut. I try to put my _hide Peter's favorite body parts across the globe_ plan on hold and think about what I will actually say if I find myself actually having to go through with this appointment while taking in my surroundings. It is a professional setting with lux design choices, rich mahogany desk and cabinets surround the young receptionist. Dark blue floral printed fabric wallpaper, soft lighting, leather ottoman anchoring the plush blue/grey couch and two arm chairs that make up the sitting area. I notice a lack of the usual waiting area magazines, there is a small wet bar in the far right corner next to the door I assume the therapist will soon appear out of. It is stocked with refreshments; water still and sparkling and something called aloe water? I really don't understand humans. There are a selection of individually wrapped healthy snack options and fresh berries.

As far as I can tell the only way in or out of these offices is the door to the suite unless I actually get desperate enough to exit via one of the many large window and scaling the building with superhuman speed disappearing into the night, which while the sun is not out is not dark enough to be considered night or conceal my white flash that will occur if I use my vampire speed right now. It looks like the best option I have is to sit through whatever is about to happen. I know it might sound weird but even though I am an empath and deal with other people's emotions all the time I never sit down and talk about them or mine and I really have no desire to, the only upside of my gift is the control it can give me depending on a situation I've never really been interested in dissecting the workings of anothers' psyche unless it was to obtain a strategic military advantage or find a point of attack/entry.

I hear heels coming closer to the door as it opens I am hit with the scent of freesias and strawberries that has my mouth quickly filling with venom faster then I can swallow it down and I don't have to look up to know who is standing at the door… yep I am definitely going to be playing _hide Peter's favorite body parts across the globe_ later.

"Mr. Whitlock?" she calls, oh fuck me do you mean to tell me _she's_ the therapist!

"Mr. Whitlock?" She tries again, okay deep breath no! on second thought no more breathing okay come on can't avoid this forever. I slowly lift my head taking her in from her high heeled shoes, wait Bella's voluntarily wearing high heels? I next scan her peaches and cream firm calves that i want to sink my teeth into _swallow swallow swallow_ God help me. Her blue pencil skirt starts just above her knees and hugs the curve of her hips… okay now I am having a different although equally challenging problem a lot further south than the venom pooling repeatedly in my mouth. The fabric above her waist is looser so it is harder to tell but I have every confidence her tummy is flat perhaps with a slight line that travels form her belly button up to the valley between her breas-

I hear an intake of breath and I know she has realized who I am so I quickly meet her eyes and take in the whole glorious picture of Bella Swan the woman and I know irrevocably, I AM IN TROUBLE.


	4. Author's Note

A/N Part 2 will be up later today and it will be much longer I promise, we are finally getting into the meat of my story and then later hopefully some mighty fun lovin'


	5. Psyche- Part Two

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES AND I DID NOT COME UP WITH PETER'S KNOW STUFF "GIFT" BROOKHAVEN IS A REHABILITATION RETREAT OWNED BY JACQUELINE DAWES AND ANY REFERENCES TO THE BROOKHAVEN PROGRAM ARE THEIRS NOT MINE. I WANTED TO TAKE THESE VERY RAW AND FROM MY PERSPECTIVE UNDERDEVELOPED INSECURE CHARACTERS AND TAKE THEM THROUGH THE JOURNEY OF COMING INTO THEIR OWN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **AB_POV**

I check my watch its time for my last appointment of the day, this is a new patient so I organize a new notebook and head to the door. I peer into the waiting area and call for Mr. Whitlock, I see a dirty blond man hunched over in jeans cowboy boots and a black dress shirt, my mind immediately goes to the "hombre" man, you know the episode of _Friends_ the one where Joey has a job at a department store spritzing cologne and a cooler guy moves onto his turf dressed as a cowboy, anyway I bite down on my lip to avoid chuckling and attempt to get the mans attention again.

His amber colored eyes meet mine and fuck me gently with a chainsaw its Jasper. I swear I feel the blood drain from my face and I have to force myself to breathe. My receptionist, Nicole asks if I am alright and I let her know she can go home early. Thankful for the excuse to look away from the first Cullen I've seen in 10 years I summon all the strength I have amassed over the last decade and am able to pull myself somewhat together at least enough to urge him into my office and say the usual end of day pleasantries with my latest grad-student/secretary, I work with nearby colleges to offer work experience and credit and in return I get someone to help sift through the enormous task of dealing with everyone's insurance companies as well as other paper work.

 **J_POV**

Bella shows me into her office, its similar to the waiting area only larger more spacious. I still can't get over the fact that I am here with Bella or should I say Dr. Higginbotham, which makes me wonder what happened in her life that she is here on the other side of the country and using a different name, perhaps she got married? She comes back in after seeing her receptionist out, maybe she doesn't trust me around her although I suppose that would be fair considering our last encounter together I am about to speak but she interrupts me and I notice her back is straighter, shoulders squared, eyes no longer large and shocked no she has put on a mask of sorts and is much more guarded than she was mere seconds ago.

"Mr. Whitlock please have a seat," she shows me over to a couch I hope she doesn't expect me to lie down and continue on with this charade. I take a seat and she settles in across from me in an armchair a clipboard/notepad combo thing in her lap pen at the ready.

"Did you have a chance to start on the new patient paperwork?"

"Bell-"

"Annabell, AB to friends Dr. Higginbotham to patients tho if you insist on using a variation of my first name please let it be Anna." She interrupts me setting some of the ground rules for whatever is taking place here.

"Annabell… are you going to pretend you don't know me?"

"Mr. Whitlock I don't know you so there is no reason to pretend, I dated your brother briefly but you and I were never that close nevertheless I can understand that this might be uncomfortable for you if you want I can make a recommendation to another therapist or _you_ could stop pretending and tell me why you are here. How did you find me?"

"Bel-" boy the look she just gave me made me rethink finishing that one

"Anna, I honestly didn't know you were _you_. A friend of mine told me I needed to come here, he has always had my back and I took it on faith to trust him. That is the truth I promise you I would never seek to deceive you I would not want to add to my list of crimes against you although I have to ask is there a reason you changed your name or seem to be alarmed that I have _'found you?'_ " She studies me for a moment I assume to gauge whether or not to believe me, finally she seems satisfied in something.

"Mr. Whitlock," she starts this time I interrupt her-

"Jasper, please." I expect her to give a hint of a smile or blush but she remains stoic… I am starting to feel out of my depth here.

"Jasper," she relents starting again. "I will not explain anything to you if you are uncomfortable with me being you therapist I can recommend someone else as I have already offered but in this office we would talk about you not me, will that be a problem?" I feel like this is a test of some sort and although I came here dead set against participating in any therapy I am surprisingly not ready for this little encounter to be over. Alight Bella lets see what you got.

"My apologies Dr. Higginbotham, please continue."

"Very well, Jasper, so did you have a chance of completing any of the new patient paperwork?"

"Honestly I didn't even look at it."

"Thats alright I think I am going to take a slightly different approach with you anyway." Now she gives me a smile and I am slightly unnerved and even more surprisingly slightly aroused.

"Alight Darlin' where do you suggest we start?"

"I am going to give you some homework, I want you to think back on your life going as _far_ back as you can remember and I want you to create an emotional barometer." She rips off a piece of paper and starts drawing a diagram to illustrate what she is talking about. When she is satisfied she gets up and comes to sit next to me on the sofa. Having her so close is sweet torture and I am battling myself not to loose control although I am not sure against what? Me as a man or me as a vampire?

Finally I look over at the graph she has drawn as she starts to explain.

"On the bottom you will write the years, again going as far back as you can, and on the left you are going to write down 0 going all the way up to 10. Now for each year I want you to pick one event that was your highlight that would be higher up on the scale and one event that was the most difficult for you that year, if you can only remember a good memory for a year or one bad memory for a year that is fine but if there is both I don't want you to discount the positive and only focus on the negative or to avoid talking about the negative only mention the positive, understand?"

"I think so," fuck this is actually going to be work.

"Listen, Jasper, when one is used to putting other people's emotions first tackling their own can be a huge task something that is continuous put off to eventually one's own detriment. If you are serious about seeing me than I will help you but I will need you to show me that you are in fact serious, I have an availability tomorrow this same time. If you are here ready to discus your issues and showing you have made a dent in your assignment I will allow you to ask me 2 questions at the end of our session. If you are not then while it was certainly not horrible seeing you after all these years I will have to put a stop to seeing you again in the future. Fair?"

I replied fair, but honestly I was going to have to think about this. Leaving that office felt strange like I had left something important back there and I kept wanting to run back in there. I swear the dead space that my heart once occupied was trying to tell me something but I didn't know what.

While Peter's private parts are safe for the moment we will definitely be needing to have a conversation.


	6. Homework

A/N really short chapter will add a much longer one later tonight, thanks for reading and giving my story a chance!

" **We cannot chance anything unless we accept it. Condemnation does not liberate, it oppresses." - Carl Jung**

 **J_POV**

I have tried calling Peter but still no answer, I can't stop thinking of Bella… her smell, how she looked, they way she talked and held herself, the woman she has grown into astounds me. I left feeling lucky that I even got to be in her presence. The only problem is if I want to recreate the experience and start to maybe learn about her I have my work cut out for me and not just any work she wants to strip me bare emotionally and while she definitely impressed me and is probably a capable or more likely excellent therapist I am not sure I can be that vulnerable for anyone, even her.

I suck in a deep breath of air and try Peter yet again, just as I'm about to press call my phone vibrates letting me know I have a text message.

 _XU need 2 figure this out 4 urself, trust ur instinctsX_

I am so frustrated I end up crushing my phone in my hand, fuck! Trust my instincts huh? Fuck I don't know, when did I become incapable of making decisions? The Cullens I guess I am too used to being in a large coven going wherever I am told, wearing what was left out for me, staying quiet and letting others have their way for the sake of peace, dammit I became a total pussy didn't I? Apathy crept in somewhere over the years and subdued my every instinct… all that animal blood probably hasn't helped either.

Okay lets just break this down into simplest terms:

 _pros of going back to therapy_

 _I get to see Bella again_

 _I get to ask her some personal questions_

 _I get to see Bella again_

 _Fuck I really want to see Bella again, just to be near her, see her, take in her scent- stop!_

 _cons of going back to therapy_

 _I have to be honest with myself_

 _I'll be vulnerable/exposed in front of Bella, and not in a fun way… where did that come from?_

 _She'll see me as weak… but i'll really be weak if I run from this… Fuck!_

Dammit I think I'am doing therapy, that means I should probably start my homework.

 **AB_POV**

It's almost time for Jasper's appointment and I am nervous but I can't decide if I'am more nervous that he'll be on the other side of that door when I open it or that he won't be. Come on AB pull it together, just turn the handle.


	7. Session Two- Part 1

AB_POV

He's here, and I find myself strangely relieved, I motion for him to come in and I notice he's brought a trifold with him. It melts my heart that he had gone through so much trouble and I feel my blush coming on. He has already settled on the couch and I take my seat across from him.

"Is that your homework?" I ask nodding to the poster board.

 **"Uh yeah I decided to take this seriously… but being so vulnerable will be very difficult for me so I would like to ask something of you?"**

"And what is that?" I ask taken aback yet intrigued.

 **"I want 5 questions for every session."** He states

"You're negotiating?"

 **"That's right darlin'."** He replies with a sexy little grin that makes me want to get out of my chair and crawl over to him so I can take him in my mou-

 **"You all right there, _Anna_?"** Dammit he's an empath you need to pull it together!

"That wasn't very nice of you Jasper"

 **"Who said anything about being nice… darlin'?"**

"Jasper," I say sternly.

 **"What?"** He asks feigning ignorance. Okay I need to take back control of this conversation.

"3"

 **"What?"**

"3 questions." Oh my god I think he just rolled his eyes at me.

 **"4"**

"5 today 3 every session from here on out as long as you are trying in earnest."

 **"Hmmm and who will determine that?"**

"You will just have to trust me, do you trust me Jasper?" He's quiet for awhile and I think our playful sexually charged banter has come to an end, he takes a few more seconds before replying.

 **"Yes, I trust you."**

"So we have a deal?" I ask clarifying.

 **"We have a deal."** He nods. I eye his project and he takes an unneeded breath and goes on to explain he didn't get that far only the past 15 years.

"Jasper, that is an excellent start I would have preferred chronologically to start as close to the beginning as we could get so we could start identifying patterns in behavior and your emotional state but we can work backwards if that is easier for you. May I have a look?" He shows me what he's done and I am impressed I was worried he wouldn't take this seriously but he clearly has and it endears him to me in a way I wasn't expecting. I notice he is fidgeting, strange to see a vampire not the image of cool calm and collected for once. I hand him back the trifold and ask him to pick an event of the last 15 years something pivotal or close to for us to start with.

 **"Maybe we should start with the most obvious one?"**

"And which one is that?"

 **"A certain person's 18th birthday party."** Suddenly the blood flowing through my veins heavy and thick like molasses. Come on your a professional this isn't about you just keep the focus on Jasper… he needs this.

"Okay…okay," I take a deep breath… here we go, "…we are going to go through the events of that party several times and each time we will have a different focus so try to clear your head of how you have been telling yourself that night happened because we are going to come at it from many different sides and it might not match what your brain has already assigned to it, if that makes sense."

 **"Uh no not really, sorry."**

"No.. hmm perhaps I am not explaining myself. Okay pretend you don't know me, I wasn't there I need you to take me through what happened step by step you will most likely get frustrated think its a waste of time that okay but we will press on and do this as many times as I say, okay?" He looks a tad uncertain but eventually answers okay and begins to take me through that day.

 **"I remember Alice was so excited she was buzzing around the house she radiate excitement and joy that morning already starting to get things ready and talking to each of us about how things needed to go."**

"Jasper," I interrupt him and he refocuses on the present, "no emotions this first time through events I want strictly the facts no extrapolating no other layers just the facts, can you do that."

 **"Uh yeah I can try."**

"Alright, go on."

 **"Uh right… okay facts. Emmett and Carlisle hunted early that morning and Carlisle was getting ready to go into work as the rest of us were getting ready for school, Alice and Rose were annoyed because Emmett was taking long in the shower… he's always liked to play with his food."**

"Just we were running late because Emmett was taking an extra long shower after hunting that morning, we will go back over it again and sort through the emotions."

 **"Why can't we just do this all at once this first time?"**

"Because you are trusting me to do my job." He grunts a bit and I have to chew on the inside of my cheek a bit to stop from giggling, he is cute when he pouts- stop it you need to focus. He takes me through the rest of the day and we are now at the party he has mentioned me arriving and now I am starting to open presents.

"Then what happened?"

 **"Alice gave you Emmett's gift to open you rattled it by your ear and he informed you that it was a sound system he had already installed in your truck."**

"What next?"

 **"Next Alice told you to open Esme and Carlisle's, Esme commented you looked pale lately, you struggled with the box before tearing it and in the process got a paper cut."** He stops and I know whats next is going to be hard for him but he needs to get through this.

"Jasper," I prompt him again

 **"…and then I attacked you okay?!"**

"No, go back what happened after I got the paper cut." He keeps shaking his head trying to rid himself of the images, I slam my hand on the side table next to me to get his attention, "focus! Dammit What happened directly after the paper cut? What was the next occurrence in the sequence of events, do not generalize with you attacked be specific, don't think about the out come I want you to really focus, if someone scratched their nose next I want you to tell me." Boy does he look pissed I know I am pushing him but its necessary, come on Jasper remember.

 **"I went to attack you and Edward moved you out of the way."**

"He moved me out of the way?"

 **"Yes,"**

"Sure you don't want to rethink that? Go back do not judge yourself as the villain just watch in your mind the memory of that day what happened after the paper cut?"

 **"I went to attack yo-"**

"STOP IT! Fine you want to do this way fine, how?"

 **"How what?"**

"You say you went to attack me, how does one go to attack someone?"

 **"Bella"**

"Anna" I correct him, "Seriously what was the next movement you made?"

 **"I don't know I leaned forward a took a step."**

"Wow a step quite the vicious attack, and where was everyone when you took this step?"

 **"Esme and Carlisle were in front of the piano to my right Emmet and Rosalie in front of me to my left, Edward across the room and you-"**

"Where was I Jasper?" He thinks on it answering I was on the floor. "How did I get on the floor you said Edward moved me out of the way? How did I get on the floor Jasper?"

 **"Edward he shoved you out of the way and that had you flying into a table of flower arrangements and candles… glass vases, the force of it… you must have it the table hard and landed on the floor."**

"Now where is everyone what happened next?"

 **"Edward threw me across the room and I landed into his piano."**

"I thought Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie were in front of you? How did you get by them?"

 **"I… I don't know I was fast I guess… determined, desperate."**

"Alright we will put a pin in that, you've crashed into the piano now where is everyone?"

 **"Uh Carlisle and Emmett each grab an arm trying to hold me back and Alice places her hands on my face telling me it's okay that it's just a little blood."**

"Where is Edward? Now you have been thrown into the piano, gotten up attempted to run forward again are delayed by Carlisle and Emmett, Alice is blocking your path talking to you, granted it was only a couple of seconds but that is more than enough time for a vampire to make several movements, what has Edward been doing?"

 **"He's with you"**

"With me?"

 **"He's standing over you."**

"Which way was he facing Jasper?" He thinks on this and I continue, "if he was worried about your attack surely he would have been facing you anticipating your next move or maybe even picking me up and getting me out of the room, someplace safe. So what was Edward doing? Think Jasper."

 **"He had his back to me ever since he threw me he turned his back on me… he was facing you."** He looks at me like he is starting to see things a bit differently about that night. **"… but he wasn't doing anything, he wasn't moving you out of the way or preparing to defend you against me he was just standing there lusting-"** He stops himself.

"What happened next? Alice was talking to you and then what?"

 **"There where snarls from everyone, now everyone was looking at you, at the blood."**

"Like Edward had been?" He furrows his brow trying to work out where I am going with this.

 **"Um… next Carlisle pushes me back a bit and orders the others to get me out of there and rushes to your side tending to the wound."**

"Others? How many did it take to get you outside?" He thinks on this before answering it was just Emmett.

"But I thought you got through four vampires when you went to attack me and that was from a paper cut my wounds are much more sever now so how does it take only Emmet to remove you?"

 **"I I I guess… I I don't know."** I try to get him to go through the whole thing all over again from start to finish this time assigning emotions to everyone allowing us to eliminate what he was picking up on to what he was actually feeling himself but its too tall an order this has been very taxing on him so we agree to just analyze the emotions from the paper cut on. We discover Rosalie was annoyed, I was embarrassed, Emmett was surprised and slightly amused, Esme was fearful, Carlisle was concerned and cautious but its that last three people he is having difficulty revisiting; Edward, Alice, and himself.

He has been silently going over things in his head for a while now, technically our session should have ended fifteen minutes ago but he is my last session of the day and I really want him to arrive at this himself instead of leading him through it.

 **"Excitement,"** he finally utters.

"Okay, who was feeling excitement?" He looks so confused but I know something important has dropped for him. Finally he gives me the name.

 **"Alice."**


	8. Part 2

**Sorry for lack of updates I am going to try to finish this story. The chapter I just uploaded is short but I was just trying to get back into this story.**

Perviously:

"Okay, who was feeling excitement?" He looks so confused but I know something important has dropped for him. Finally he gives me the name.

"Alice."

Now:

AB_POV

Jasper is up out of his chair now pacing back and forth across my office. He keeps mumbling Alice's name. I sit very still slightly concerned I might have just pushed a very powerful vampire into a mental breakdown, that can't have great consequences. Suddenly he stops and pins me down with his stare.

" **Why?"** His eyes search my face.

" **Why? Why would she feel excitement?"**

"The only one who knows that is Alice. We can sit here and come up with theories but we will never have the answers you want, only Alice could give you those. It could be something a simple as the excitement of stirring up a monotonous existence or something as innocent as the excitement because her husband needed her and she was the only one who could get through to him maybe feeling needed like that is exciting for her… or it could be for a much more sinister reason. I am more interested in your emotions during this time. And I think in order to get to that we have to peel back one more layer, Edward. But perhaps we should leave that for another time. You've done a lot of work today. I am in awe of how you have pushed yourself. I know it might not feel like it right now but this is a very positive step you've taken.

He snorts in derision and I know he doesn't believe me.

"Alright hit me."

" **What?"** He looks alarmed.

"You have more than earned your five questions today, so what are they?" He shakes his head at that. I don't know if he is trying to clear it like an _etch a sketch_ or if he is telling me no.

" **Can't even begin to think of what those were right now."** I go over to him and gently place a hand on his forearm trying to communicate my understanding and my appreciation for what he did today.

"I understand and for what its worth… I am really proud of you Jasper. Everything is going to be okay. It is."

He seems to take some solace in my words. I go to show him out but before I open the door I am pulled back to him and he envelops me in a hug.

God he smells good. No I have to shut this down and I swear I was about to but my arms disobeyed me and reciprocated the hug holding him to me for just a few moments.

J_POV

I am still recovering from that session with Bella. I've never had my point of view on a situation challenged so. I feel like I am coming apart at the seams. I swear what I would give to be able to drink some damn whisky right now.

Putting a pin in the whole Alice thing, because honestly if I try to take that on right now I might literally combust like that spontaneous human combustion thing, if it can happen to humans I have no doubt about it happening to me. I am sure Carlisle would have a field day with my thoughts right now.

No what is stuck in my head right now is when she asked how. How did I attack her. I took a step. Is that really all I did before all hell broke loose that night. A step, a lean… surely it had been more menacing. Damn it, why can't I make sense of this?

I am strolling around the streets at night not knowing what to do with myself when I turn a corner and find Peter waiting for me. We just stare at each other for awhile.

" **I got a feeling you might need some company tonight."**

"Yeah, yeah I could definitely use some company right now."


	9. Whiskey

**J_POV**  
Strolling the night with Peter was just what I needed after that emotional triathlon in Bella's office. We waked all night till it was no longer safe due to the rising sun. Mostly it was in silence, Peter is loud obnoxious, generally a pain in my ass but on those few occasions I've really needed someone he's known just how to be there for me. I needed that silent support, knowing someone was there with me without having to talk or explain... it was grounding. Hell now I'm the one sounding like the shrink.

 **AB_POV**  
It was a difficult and LONG session tonight, I decided to stop in a bar on the way home. I am not usually a drinker but it was a necessity tonight. Treating Jasper is so strange, I've never had a vampire as a patient before and to have Jasper as my first one was quite the tall order. I consider myself a very empathetic person, when I was younger perhaps even too much. Other people's emotions always seemed to matter more to me then my own. It took a very long time to retrain the large codependent portions of my brain to _care NOT carry_. I think it goes back to my mom, god thats a cliche, and I am not blaming her but I've come to learn _no one gets sick alone and no one gets better alone._ So while she did contribute to the pathology that had me shrinking whenever in the presence of someone I deemed more worthy I was every bit as culpable as well, especially as I grew. But I suppose changing then just seemed like an impossible task... unless you where _changed changed_. I'm thankful everyday I got that phone call and never took such drastic action to get a little power for myself. As Dorothy learned...she had the power to help herself all along and so did I and I hope I can teach that to Jasper as well.

As I was saying, sorry drinking tends to have me going on tangents. Jasper not being just empathetic but also an actually empath... I can't even imagine how insurmountable it must feel like for him to change.

I toss back the last of my drink... don't know what had me craving whiskey tonight... and finally head home.

 **A/N: Another short chapter sorry, I'll update again soon.**


	10. Story of AB

**AB_POV:**

I am walking home and I get the feeling someone is following me. I grab a bottle of hairspray and a lighter discreetly from my bag just in case. As I turn onto my street I stop walking waiting behind the corner of the building for whoever is following me with the closest things to vampire weapons I could come up with at the ready. I am surprise by Jasper who gets his eyebrows singed off before I flick off the lighter realizing who it was.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

 **"No! but glad to know you can take care of yourself."**

"What where you doing following me?"

 **"I wanted to talk… didn't want to wait a week before our next session. I followed your scent."**

"And you see nothing wrong with that?"

 **"What was I supposed to do?"**

"There is a thing called a TELEPHONE."

 **"Alright, fair enough. I'm sorry. Can we talk?"**

I have to think on it for a minute I am not sure I want a vampire in my space but it safer than having this conversation in public so I invite him up.

 **J_POV:**

I can feel my eyebrows growing back as I walk into Bella's… I mean Anna's apartment. Its more modern and slightly eclectic then her traditional and lux office.

" **Nice place."**

"Thanks. Make yourself at home."

 **"So what if I had been human?"**

"I assume your referring to what I did with the lighter and hairspray?"

I give her a nod and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Then I would probably be in jail right now. But better a criminal record then letting a vamp get a jump on me."

" **Does this have something to do with why you changed your name?"** She's silent for a minute before I remind her I never used my 5 questions.

"Yes it is." She is tight lipped after that and I have to chuckle.

" **Really that how you want to play this?"** She shrugs her shoulders again not at all bothered she is driving a vampire up the wall at the moment.

" **Okay question 2, why did you specifically change your name?"** I don't like the sad look that comes over her face and I want to rush over to her and kiss it away but I hold myself back waiting for her to explain how Bella became Annabell.

"After you all left me. It was hell. The pain indescribable."

I am not sure if she meant to or not but I get a flash of the pain she was talking about and I am stunned. Shocked to the core of amount of pain survivable by this tiny slip of a human. I try not to let it show that I am feeling what she is describing I don't want to interrupt her story knowing if she saw me in pain she would. She would want to take care of me if she knew I was in pain its just who she is.

"When I was little and my parent divorced I was taken away from my dad and extending family on the res. It was just me and my mom but mostly it was just me. Renee was flighty and immature. She loved me I know that but she didn't take care of me the way I needed her to. By the time I was seven I was reminding her to pay bills, sometimes doing it myself. I was getting myself to and from school. Using a chair to reach the stove to cook for us. She was a horrible cook." She says that last part with a smile as if it's a happy memory. "I always felt so different from other people my age. I kept to myself a lot, not wanting anyone to see me or my mom struggle. Not that it occurred to Renee we where struggling. Didn't have many friends. I was a lonely child. It never occurred to me to ask to go back to my Dad… I did see him once a year but stopped going when I was 12. It was money I thought we could spend on other things and it wasn't as though my Dad and I made any great strides in bonding over those short times together. It just reminded me of a life I would never have. When I did go back to live with Charlie after Renee got married again I didn't know how to act. Charlie didn't need me to clean up or do his laundry or pay bills. I cooked dinner if nothing else then to stop him having a heart attack. The people from the res always had big smiles and the kids a school where too shallow for dark and twisty me so I thought I'd stay isolated as I had been that it was just who I was always going to be. But then my path crossed with some very pale and mysterious foster kids." I smile at that.

"It was like in the Wizard of Oz when things go from black and white to color. Except it wasn't that brilliant Technicolor it was more muted and moody but it was still more color then I was used to and I felt so lucky so special that someone as plain and unimpressive as me had captured your brother's attention. And then things just started moving so fast and while it didn't feel like I was consciously making a decision to go along with everything the one decision that was clear was I didn't want to get off the carousel no matter how fast it was spinning because at least I was apart of something. I wouldn't be alone or unnoticed. I would be cherished… loved and accepted. So I pushed aside any fear that might have come up and I held on so tightly terrified you'd all realize that Rose was right… that I didn't belong with you. I went from being completely enmeshed with my mom to the blank white screen Edward could project all his heart's desires onto. I wasn't some Victorian era girl like the way he treated me but I had no clue who I was so how the hell was I supposed to correct him? When he left me in those woods… after chasing him trying to hold on to hope he'd hear me pleading for him to change his mind, come back. I just gave up. I wasn't my Mother's keeper and I was no longer some extension of Edward… I was nothing. I collapsed on the forest floor and I gave up."

What she is describing is NOT what I thought had happened between my brother and her, when was she in the forest. Did he take her for a stroll in the woods before telling her we where leaving for her own safety? That seems like the stupidest thing I've ever heard of but I don't interrupt I let her carry on.

"6 hours later a search party found me, the early stages of hypothermia was setting in and I was covered in cuts and bruises from running past tree branches and constantly loosing my footing or falling over some rocks. The physical stuff healed quickly enough but emotionally it was like I wasn't there anymore. Whatever spirit I had in me before I had given to all of you… my family, or so I thought and you all left with it, leaving me with nothing, literally. Edward took photos, Cds, books, anything that would tie back to you guys and prove that once the Cullen's had existed and been apart of my life. It was months before I could even fake acting like a functional person again and even then it was just to stop Charlie from dying from worry. Became a bit of an adrenaline junky for awhile, it helped me to feel something…" She pauses clearly not telling me everything but she's already bared so much to me I won't hold it against her.

"Then one day I got a phone call warning me I needed to get away that I wasn't safe. I later confirmed that when I ran into Laurent with newly bright red eyes."

That has me on alert. Damn it I knew we should have taken out the whole coven but I was overruled, fuck! Why did I let that stop me I knew what needed to be done but I left the decision to the pacifist?

"The voice from the phone convinced me I needed therapy… lots of it. It wasn't easy I basically had to build up an entire person… identity one I was never given the chance to form as a child or teenager. It was such hard work but I did it." She smiles at that and it lessens some of the guilt I am currently torturing myself with.

"I figured out who I was without taking care of my parents, or camouflaging myself into the family of my first boyfriend. But even after I did all that work I couldn't go back home and celebrate with my dad… it wasn't safe. Laurent told me Victoria wanted revenge… a mate for a mate. I needed to stay away form anyone who meant anything to me I didn't want innocents mixed up in the crossfire. So I continued to focus on myself. Went to college, moved to a high populated city, changed my name, made something of myself… I still get lonely, its not that I don't have friends I do but not to the point where I consider them family. Having that… a family is a luxury I gave up a long time ago. And now you know what I've been up to these past 10 years and specifically why I changed my name."

She takes in a deep breath I know that was a lot for her, hell it'd be a lot for anyone but she surprises me with what she says next,

"Question 3?"

 **"Bella…"**

"Don't, I made peace long ago but you still have three more questions do you want to use them now?"

 **"Fine how did you survive Laurent?"**

"Wolves." She smirks and I can't tell what for.

 **"What do you mean wolves?"**

Now her smirk has turned into a full smile and it dawns on me what it was for, she knew she could get me to waste another question clarifying, she's a sly minx this one. I'll just have to make my last question a doozy.

"I have my suspicions but I didn't stick around to get confirmation, all I know for certain is giant wolves saved me that day."

I think I know what suspicions she is speaking of I need to formulate this last question carefully because I know once it is asked and answered she won't entertain any more personal questions and I need to know as much as I can about her but as I think on it I have a much more important question to ask.

 **"I want to right what should have been done when we got rid of James, I want to give you the luxury of acquiring and enjoying family again, will you allow me?"**


	11. Ungentlemanly

**AB_POV:**

I looked at Jasper fighting back the knee-jerk desire to be willful,

 **"If you come across Victoria or any vampire that means me harm while you are staying in Boston, I would greatly appreciate you... disposing of the threat but who knows how many Victoria has told, possibly even the Volturi I doubt even if you killed her I would be truly safe. Your family exposed me to a world I wasn't allowed to know about and then left me vulnerable to the consequences. Eventually I am afraid no matter what you do I will be made to pay for my mistakes."**

"You're right, you never should have been put in such a position in the first place but I promise you... You will no longer be left alone to face the consequences I will always be here now, even if you can't see me. I will not leave you unprotected." He sounded like a nobel knight when he spoke, it made me swoon a little.

 **"Well if your sticking around we should schedule your third session, you still have quite a bit of work to do, don't think I've forgotten."** He gave me a crooked smile at this and my panties where suddenly dampened... dear god please don't let him be able to smell that. What is going on why is he affecting me so.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I saw him inhale deeply and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole at that point.

 **J_POV:**

I hadn't seen AB, can't believe i've gotten used to calling her that, in four days and I was coming apart at the seems. Never thought the day would come where I would be excited to go to therapy.

Her receptionist greets me on her way out.

"Good evening Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Higginbotham with see you now just go straight through."

 **"Thank you."**

When I walk into her office my eyes greedily drink her in... even though its only been four days I can't believe I've survived this long without her. She instructs me to take a seat and we pick up where we left off.

"Have you thought any more on what happened the night of my 18th birthday?"

 **"Yes, although it has been a great struggle having so much of what I thought I knew challenged so completely. I took a step... possible lunge when you had a paper cut but when you where bleeding profusely I was able to be led out of the house by only Emmett its hard to reconcile those two things."**

"Well that what I am here to help you with." She gives me an encouraging smile and I want nothing more than to bask in it but I continue on.

 **"You asked me to peal back the layers of emotions so I could assign away those that weren't mine, we covered all but Edward."**

"And what is it that Edward was feeling?" She asks me but in a completely calm non intrusive way as if we aren't talking about her first love.

 **"When you where opening your gifts he was feeling pride, adoration, sympathy... when you cut your finger his emotions switched to anger, worry, frustration... and strangely possessiveness."**

"What about when I was on the floor when you where being lead out?" I don't want to tell her, I don't want to hurt her but she doesn't seem at all afraid of the possibility of my answer.

 **"Hungry, lustful, and annoyed."**

"Good now we can explore what you where feeling." She says completely unfazed or hurt. She must read my expression. "You seem confused Jasper?"

 **"I am... I am having a hard time accepting you not being hurt by any of this, not that I want you to be but-"** She holds up her hand to stop be from rambling.

"It's alright, I understand but this is your therapy, I don't come into it. We need to keep the focus on you. You won't be able to hide behind anyone else's emotions in here, not even mine. And thats a good thing, trust me." And I do I trust her more than I've ever trusted anyone and I so badly want to confess that to her but I hold it back knowing it wouldn't be appropriate especially giving the setting and if I've learned anything about AB its how seriously she takes her job, as she should she's incredible at it. There is something so unbelievable sexy about an intelligent self assured woman... I have to put a stop to this line of thought because me jeans are starting to get uncomfortable.

 **"My emotions that day... tired, hungry, sad, lonely, annoyed, bored, similar to another day for me but when you cut your finger I felt."** I stop as soon as I've recognized the emotion I can't possible tell her this.

"Jasper? What's wrong you look panicked?"

 **"I I I'm sorry Anna I can't, I can't tell you this,"**

"Why not?"

 **"It's not appropriate, its... ungentlemanly."** I slowly raise my eyes to her pleasing not to insist I explain further.

"Ungentlemanly..." she thinks on this for a second before picking up what I meant to imply.

"You mean you where aroused?" I want to hang my head in shame but I resist, it would be a pussy move... something Edward would do and I refuse to be him so I hold her gaze and give a nod in the affirmative. She seems a little taken aback by this, well its nice to know somethings can still effect her when she's in therapist mode.

"Alright," She says pulling herself together, "Anything else?" It genuinely surprises me what next I identify I was feeling.

 **"Protectiveness."** She smiles softly at me and so much for not being a pussy because I swear I just melted inside. She closes her notebook and sets it aside.

"Jasper that whole night was a clusterfuck." I am shocked by her language but also slightly turned on by this new side of her.

"I never wanted that party, or any fuss to be made. That night was not about me. It was about Alice, Edward, and your parents. Alice wanted to throw a party with flowers, and crystals, candles, and a giant cake only I would have had a small piece of. Edward wanted to show me off, dressed up like a proper lady. I was a reflection of him and he wanted to flaunt me and himself a bit. Your parents wanted a child's birthday, a real one to celebrate again. That was not a party for me." She seems a bit sad now and I want nothing more then to take her in my arms and comfort her.

"That night exposed fractures that had been there all along but that we had all decided to play blind to. I wasn't accepted in your family the way I thought I had been, I wasn't accepted by myself. Your and Rosalie's discomforts where ignored and pushed aside. Your family wasn't as perfect as I saw them as and it was unrealistic of anyone to think I would bring happiness and peace to you all. That wasn't my job... its not fair to make that anyone's job but I think you have spent years taking it on anyway."

I think about what she has said, and I know there is truth to it. I often used my gift to keep peace in the family or kept my opinions to myself when I didn't want to create tension or let Alice dress me however she wanted to make her happy. But was I happy, maybe I never thought I deserved to be so I never thought to ask myself that question.

I look back to her unsure of what to say.

 **"I don't know what to say."** I tell her honestly. She smiles again, I love when I make her do that.

"That okay. What I am trying to show you Jasper is you can only be responsible for yourself. Who you are, what you feel, what you want. Those come first. I am not saying to be a self-obsessed asshole but the most important source of love in your life... it needs to come from you. The the relationship you have with yourself is a very important one, you need to love and care for yourself. So I have a new assignment for you." Oh boy knew that was coming.

"Anytime you start to talk negatively about yourself I want you to stop and say 5 things you love about yourself. Every single time you think a negative word about yourself do it. The brain is wired to like pleasure and hate work so if you teach it every time you start to beat up on yourself your gonna make it do work, eventually those negative thoughts will become much less frequent. that is your task for the week along with continuing to work on your emotional barometer. See you next week?"

 **"Yes, wait don't I get to ask you 3 questions now?"**

"Yes, your right you do, fire away."

 **"Do you think I'am handsome?"** I swear if she had been drinking something there definitely would have been a spit take. I see her resign her self to answering the question.

"Unfairly so." Yes, she's attracted to me I feel so happy about that.

 **"Have you been in love since Edward?"**

"No."

 **"Are you still open to love?"**

"I really hope so." She looks at me with such longing and I want to take her right on her office floor. I close my eyes trying to clear the image. I look back up at her again.

"More ungentlemanly emotions"

 **"You have no idea."**


	12. 7 Sessions

**AB_POV**  
I've never had this problem, I never thought this would be a problem for me. _Being attracted to one of my patients? It's so wrong... unethical even_ but who would I refer him to? Not that I believe he would ever discus what he has been discussing with me to anyone else.

And its not just the whole patient/therapist thing, he is Edward's brother. I would be entangling myself with the Cullen's again... like that turned out so well the first time. Ugggh! But why can't I get my hormones in control. I swear any time I see or hear or smell, oh god his smell... he smells so damn good- like tobacco leaves, cinnamon, and sandalwood and something else... I swear that alone gets me panting. _STOP IT! Stop doing this to yourself NOTHING can happen with Jasper. Its wrong, very very wrong... bad... naughty. STOP IT!_

 **J_POV**

I've been seeing Bella for 3 weeks now, in that time we've had 6 sessions and I am embarrassed to admit it took me till session 4 till I finally realized why Peter sent me here. At first I though it was to right the wrong my family did leaving Bella and finally take out Victoria so she could be safe from our world again but then I remembered Peter telling me this would be about my mate, that wasn't Alice... I now knew it was Bella or Anna as she preferred now. But she was Bella... beautiful. I have found many women sexy and attractive over my many years but never have I wanted to set up an alter by someone feet and worship them. That's what Bella brings out in me- devotion, reverence, a passion that burns so bright it would be impossible for the flame to ever go out.

And yet I can't bring myself to tell her. I know she is effected by me that's easy enough to tell. Those times when I can smell her arousal I swear I had an easier time controlling myself the first time I had to go to school with the Cullen's... with all those delicious smelling humans. Bella's scent God I want to bath in it. I want our bodies to connect and never part.

I know I will never be able to walk away from her, the 3-4 days in-between sessions is painful enough and even then I am never physically far from her but still not being able to see her beautiful face, hear her sexy as hell raspy yet equally sweet and elegant voice. It requires great amount of discipline and even then sometimes I cheat and do some light stalking although I learned very quickly never to follow her around a corner, I can still feel my eyebrows being signed off. That memory has me smiling, she is firecracker.

I am worried she will reject me. Why would she want to get involved with a vampire again? I would have to turn her if we ever stood a chance... I might have to regardless it is law and she isn't safe with the knowledge she has of us but I am terrified she will hate me if I took away the human life she worked so hard to build for herself.

I want the time I have with her to last forever but the more I stall telling her all this, the more horrible and selfish I feel keeping her in the dark just so I can continue having the pleasure of her company twice a week. It's our seventh session today and... I've decided to tell her the truth.

* * *

Walking into her office I swear I would rather face off against a newborn army then lay everything on the line right now, thats how terrified I am.

 **"There is something I have to tell you"**

"Okay," she replies taking a seat but I remain standing, blocking the door a bit in case she tries to flee from me I know I won't be able to let her go even if she ends up hating me. God please don't let her hate me.

 **"I am not here today as a patient, but what I have to tell you, what we have to discuss... I couldn't put off any longer, it didn't feel right... keeping anything from you."**

"Jasper, what are talking about? What are you keeping from me?" She stands up now walking over to me.

 **"Please know I only figured it out myself in our fourth session, I never set out to keep anything from you but I was afraid... I still am but that does not out weigh your right to this information."**

She keeps quiet waiting for me to explain.

 **"Your my mate."** There is quiet for a few uncomfortable seconds before she bursts out laughing... okay didn't expect that reaction in all of my possible scenarios.

"Who knew you were such a joker? I thought you where being serious for a second. Come on can't want to escape therapy that badly or else you wouldn't have come." She turns and starts to walk back to her chair.

 **"I'm serious. Peter, my friend the one who saved me told me to come to my first appointment I didn't immediately make the connection but maybe because your human or I'm just thick it took awhile longer. With Alice I never needed to constantly be by her side... I mean I was but usually because they where worried about my control but it never caused me physical pain to be away from her. With you I can't stand it not even going one day without treating my eyes to the sight of you or my ears to your lovely and sexy as fuck voice. I love you Anna, or Bella, or whatever you want me to call you, I love you. AND YOU ARE MINE. Even if you refuse me today, decide not to acknowledge our bond you will not be able to send me away, I will never leave you or allow you to leave me if I have to I will turn you and then it would be impossible for you to deny what I know to be true. We belong together, your my soul mate. And I will love you and fight for you until the world stops spinning."** I feel a bit out of breath as I wait for her response. Her back is still to me so I have been unable to read those big gorgeous eyes of hers.

 **AB_POV**

"Your are mine...I love you...you won't be able to send me away... I will never leave you... soul mate... we belong together."

Everything is spinning, I feel faint. I can't believe Jasper came in here and said all of that. I thought for sure he was kidding but that speech no one... not even Edward has ever spoken so passionately to me. What the hell am I meant to do? Mates? Soulmates? Im not even sure if I believe in those... Jasper certainly does even threatened to turn me to prove it. Turn me... I can't believe after everything... all I've done to protect myself I might end up a vampire anyway. And even more unbelievable the thought doesn't have me terrified... it almost makes a weird sense that everything has lead to here, to this moment. But Jasper? Jasper and I soul mates? I mean we've never even kissed?

 **"You said you'd be willing to turn me to prove it?"**

"Yes."

 **"What if I wanted you to prove it another way?"**

"Anything. Anything you want I'll give it to you." He replies so eager and without any hesitation or trepidation.

 **"Kiss me, give me the best kiss of my life... and I'll be yours."**


	13. The Kiss

"There have been five great kisses since 1642 B.C. when Saul and Delilah Korn's inadvertent discovery swept across Western civilization. (Before then couples hooked thumbs.) And the precise rating of kisses is a terribly difficult thing, often leading to great controversy, because although everyone agrees with the formula of affection times purity times intensity times duration, no one has ever been completely satisfied with how much weight each element should receive. But on any system, there are five that everyone agrees deserve full marks. Well, this one left them all behind."

 ** _The Princess Bride_** **by William Goldman**

* * *

 **AB_POV**

 **"Kiss me, give me the best kiss of my life... and I'll be yours."**

Did I really just say that? No time for second thoughts now Jasper is coming at me so fast I can't be sure he didn't use his vampire speed. Quickly before my brain can finish my current thought his lips are upon mine but ever so lightly... a feather's touch. Crap if he continues to kiss like Edward... like I am some delicate doll there is no way I will- my thoughts are interrupted again by a wet cold sensation... he has taken the tip of his tongue and is slowly sliding it along my bottom lip and now my top lip. No one has ever done anything like that to me before and because of his temperature it has a slight numbing effect. I am not convinced I like this foreign technique of his but I can't deny it is erotic. Next he takes one of his cold long fingers and drags it down along my spine shooting off shivers in every direction waking up every molecule in my body. He pulls back slightly to really look at me... his eyes are pitch black but I am not afraid something in me tells me he is not hungry for my blood and that I am safe in his arms. Now his mouth attacks mine greedily and forcefully, if my lips weren't still a little numb from his ministrations I am quite certain I'd be in pain but I love how forceful he is being. It lets me feel his tenuous grasp of control, again not on his vampire side but rather as he put it his ungentlemaliness. Knowing I illicit such passion in someone gives me a thrilling heady high. He pulls on my hair tilting my head back and now his tongue is invading my mouth and oh god its so good my pussy is jealous no one is invading her right now. Fuck I never want Jasper's hands to be off me. Yes! please yes! His hands travel past my hips and firmly grip my ass coaxing a moan from me which sets off a deep rumble from Jasper I am not sure what it was... a growl or purr, some combination of the two but god that was hot. I feel myself starting to sway and I know I am close to fainting either from lack of oxygen or an overload of pleasure. Jasper must sense this and slowly brings his hands back up my body to cradle my head. His previous unrelenting attack has slowed and he is now placing little kisses all over my face and I swear my heart just burt into a million pieces. Yes he is mine and I will most certainly be his.

 **J_POV**

"Kiss me... I'll be yours... yours... give me the best kiss of my life... prove it another way... kiss me." Her words keep playing over in my mind during our kiss, And there is so much I need to communicate in this one kiss. I need her to know I love her, that I will take care of her, cherish her, ravish her, give her passion she only thought existed in those smutty romance novels. I need to curl her toes and imprint a soliloquy of my love on her heart.

I feel her starting to go limp in my arms, god it feels so good so right to have her there. I start to pull back letting her catch her breath but still pepper kisses over her face not wanting this moment where she has submitted herself to me to end.

"Yes." I hear her say all breathy but I need to be sure.

 **"What?"**

"Yes, I believe you... I'm yours." I have never felt so elated in my life at hearing this. She's mine and I am hers. This is my mate. I can't wait to start our forever together, she will make a magnificent vampire.

"But I will not become a vampire." Wait What?

 **AB_POV**

Telling Jasper I don't want to become a vampire... I see the hurt and confusion on his face, and I hate I am causing him any kind of pain but I refuse to become who I was back then. Back when I thought Vampirism was some kind of romantic supernatural happily ever after. I don't want to be so blind and naive again. I don't want to be hard and cold... I don't want my heart to stop, or have to only go outside when its dark. No I can't I won't.

"Why the hell not? Do you know how lucky you are to still have your life with a vengeful vampire after you not to mention breaking Volturi rules, you got 10 more years then you should have. This has to happen... I can not leave to hunt down Victoria if you are still human and vulnerable. And even if I called in reinforcements to help and we some how eliminated the problem with no casualties then what? I get what... 40 more good years with you? That is not enough. It will never be enough! I need more. I need forever. Don't you want that with me?"

 **"It's nothing to do with you its about me."**

"Really its not you its me?"

 **"Please Jasper try to understand... You say I won't be able to deny our bond if I am turned. Does that mean I'll love you more then I am capable now? Will I be obsessed, will you be my soul reason for existing? I don't want to be that person again. I don't want to exist just orbiting someone else. I need to still have my own identity I don't care what supernatural physical strength I'll be gaining if I lose all the emotional strength I have spent a decade building up."**

Please please let him understand. I don't want him to turn away from me or from us now that I've accepted the possibility of us being together but I don't know if I trust myself not to lose who I am now if he where to change me.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update soon.**


	14. Promise Me

**J_POV**

Usually when you confess your feelings for someone and then share a life altering kiss the first steps into your new relationship are a lot more fun then what Bella and I have had. For the past 8 days all we have done is fight. Its this never ending circular argument with no clear solution or compromise. I understand her concerns... well after about the fourth time she explained them to me. She's afraid when she is turned she will loose some of her memories and the sharp clear picture of who she is now as a human will fade into just primitive reactions for blood or sex. I tried to explain to her that yes that is what the first year will be like but I would help her through all of that.

So after a week of exhaustive debates Bella decided to call _pause._ Tonight we are a normal couple... well normal for a vampire/human couple, we are not allowed to bring up anything about the topic of changing her into a vampire... just favorite colors, steamy kisses, and lots of... *shudder* cuddling. Actually if I am being honest, and please god don't let Peter's knower know this but I am really looking forward to the cuddling, having my mate in my arms, breathing in her scent... I think it will be as close to heaven as I will get.

 **AB_POV**

Jasper's coming over tonight for our first night as a couple spent with out arguing. We both really need this I think. I mean our whole relationship... well 2.0 has been about drudging up hard and difficult emotions and personal baggage honestly looking back I don't know how we are both still standing it's been exhausting so tonight I am looking forward to cuddling on the couch with my boyfriend... god that weird to say, and just being in a moment with him thats not about a past or future struggle just enjoying now.

*Knock...Knock...Knock*

I walk quickly to the door and damn I will never get tired of seeing his gorgeous face. Jasper is leaning against the doorframe waiting for me to let him in but I might just want to stare at him for awhile.

"You gonna invite me in darlin?"

 **"Thought you weren't that kind of vampire?"**

"Cute." His hand comes around my stomach as he moves us both inside my apartment. His other hand caresses my face and he leans down placing a sweet but firm kiss on my lips. Hmmmm... so good.

"Now this is how we should have started everything... me calling on you, sweet caresses... stolen kisses... getting you so worked up your control snaps and you throw me down and ride me to heaven and back."

 **"Oh my god you did not just say that!"** I start giggling, I love how much fun Jasper and I have with each other. It feels nice to be so comfortable and playful around someone.

"Pardon me Ma'am." Damn that accent of his I swear he pulls it out just to rev me up.

"Hmm you like when I use my accent don't you darlin?"

 **"Yes, maybe a little too much, but what's with turning it on and off like that? It's a little Matthew McConaughey..."**

"Alright alright alright."

 **"NO Stop Stop, not sexy when you bust out the McConaughey... just lame so so lame."** God I love him. We need to make this work we just have to, I see how happy we can be together so why can't I just let go of my fears and really jump into this with two feet.

 **J_POV**

Hearing her giggle is my new favorite sound. I love how sweet caring and playful our relationship is, this is something that was definitely missing with my relationship with Alice. Maybe because of her gift she was always planning the best futures for all of us... it didn't leave a lot of time to be in the present. It was nearly impossible to find time to truly let go and enjoy each others company. I would see Emmet and Rosalie do it tho, as completely opposite and combative as those two could be they genuinely enjoyed being with each other. I love having that with Bella. It makes me feel so damn lucky but its a bittersweet feeling because I know she is still holding back part of herself.

After a little more flirting we are curled up together on the sofa watching a classic, _Gaslight._ I love learning new things about Bella, for instance I never knew she loved old black and white movies or that she has a secret love for slippers shaped like animals. She drizzles carmel over her popcorn instead of butter or salt, and best of all she loves me. And me as my most authentic self. After the accent came out we talked a bit more about it after I promised never to do the "McConaughey" as she calls it ever again. I admitted to her I covered up my texan while I was with the Cullens so I wouldn't stand out from them. I mean I was supposed to be Rosalie's twin it wouldn't make sense for only one of us to have an accent and then I guess I just got in that habit of it. She dug a bit more wanting to know about my background from when I was human, she mentioned this new type of therapy she has been training in and wanted to try out on me... EMDR I think, she is curious to see if it can still be helpful on a vampire. I liked talking to Bella about Texas and my human life... what I remember from it anyway. She says she might be able to unlock more memories with EMDR but I remain skeptical.

She is sleeping in my arms now the movie long over. I am tempted to move us to her bed but I don't want to risk waking her.

I decided to sneak out for a hunt while she sleeps. When I come back she is pacing.

 **"Darlin' what is it? What's wrong?"**

"What's wrong is that I didn't know where the hell you were I thought you left me!"

 **"What? I would never, I was just hunting while you slept I was only gone 3 hours."**

"Well next time leave a fucking note!"

 **"Alright, alright I'm sorry, you're right I should have let you know where I was going. I'm sorry."** I hate seeing her like this angry and scared I feel like such a dick for worrying her so much.

"I'll do it."

 **"Do what sweetheart?"**

"I'll become a vampire"

 **"AB thats amazi-"** She cuts me off adding, "Only after I teach you everything I know about therapy and you PROMISE me you won't let me become a shell of who I am now."

 **"So You are asking me to be your therapist?"**

"I am asking you to take responsibility not only for my hunger during my newborn year but also my emotional stability forever... I know its a lot but Its the only way I'll ever feel comfortable doing this, if I have that guarantee. So can you promise me? Promise me you will push me to be my best self, more dynamic then existing around another person, strong brave..."

I interrupt her this time,

 **"Annabell! You are dynamic, and impressive, strong and brave. And I am certain vampirism will only enhance all these traits but if for some reason it doesn't then yes I promise you I will remind you every day just how strong and amazing you are."**

She tackles me down on the sofa attacking my neck with those sinful lips of hers. So soft and pillowy I love them, I love every part of her and my hands are only too happy to confirm this running up and down her form committing every curve to memory. I don't know if this is the safest thing for us to do me being a vampire and her still being human but with how she has started to rotate her hips while straddling me I know I won't be stopping. I sit us up securing her legs around my wait and run us to the bedroom. Throwing us down on the bed I am now the one on top I can feel the Major coming out wanting to mark her white delicate neck.

* * *

 **T0 Be Continued-**

 **Sorry but I am updating from a plane right now and it doesn't feel right doing a sex scene while sitting next to a 8 year old... so until next time. We are starting our descent gotta go thanks bye!**


	15. On Top

**AB_POV**

Jasper has licked and suckled and kissed every inch of my body. I feel like I have been transported to another plane of existence. My whole body has come alive it feels like every part of me has a consciousness its indescribable and I never want it to end.

"Still with me?"

 **"Barely."**

"I'm gonna need you to get on top darlin' I can't risk getting too rough with you, you have to be the one to set the pace."

 **"Asking me to go for a ride cowboy?"** He lets out a sexy as fuck growl at this and suddenly I am back down on this plane of existence ready to ride him with everything I've got.

 **J_POV**

If I thought stripping Bella of all her clothing and worshiping every inch of her body was the best experience of my life I was sorely mistaken. My goddess... god I love that, I love that I can call her mine now- my goddess has climbed on top of me and placed me at her entrance. She is ever so slowly lowering herself down onto me and I swear nothing could ever compare to this. It feels like my soul is slowly being returned to me the closer I get to becoming completely sheathed in side her hot wet core.

I swear nothing in my one hundred and seventy four years can beat this view. My goddess naked on top of me rocking slowly trying to get used to how big cold and hard I am inside her. I have my hands gripping each other and resting under my head so I don't forget myself and grab her, I know I wouldn't be able to properly gauge the right pressure in the trows of passion.

She is starting to speed up now...

 **"Darlin' put your hands on my chest."** I tell her and now that she has better support she is raising her self up and down on me. Fuck yes just like that. She feels so good. Her wet heat against my cold hardness is doing things to me. Even though this doesn't begin to approach even half the speed I usually like I will have no problem cuming for my goddess.

 **AB_POV**

I used to love curling up to Edwards cold body and night but its a whole different experience having that coldness inside you. I bit my tongue so hard to keep the shriek from coming out my mouth. I thought about doing the pool technique where you just jump in, but Jasper is so big I was afraid if I just slammed myself down on him in one go I would have torn into my uterus. So I went with the slow torturous pace. Once he was deep inside me I think I started rocking but it wasn't because we where having sex it was trying to convince my pussy I knew what I was doing and just hang in there with me. After I got used to him more or maybe my body heat warmed him up some either way now I was moving because I really really wanted to move in fact I never wanted to stop.

 **"Jasper touch me please."**

"I'm sorry, its too dangerous I can't. God I want to! I can't wait until your a vampire and I can take you over and over again. I swear to you, my goddess, I will be literally fucking you into next week when you're." I had to smirk at that.

 **"Promise?"**

"God Yes, I love watching you ride me, tell me how I feel darlin'... Do you like having me inside you?" Okay wow would not have taken quiet Jasper for the dirty talk kind of guy but okay I can make this work. Oh crap I don't know if I can as much as I have changed and come into my own there is still that shy awkward teenager in me sometimes... I don't want to sound lame, I know I am going to sound lame.

"AB!" Jasper commands me just with the tone of his voice. I stare at him wide eyed trying to figure out what he wants but lucky me no special vampire skills needed he tells me.

"Don't disappear into your head, tell me what you want, you need me to shut up? I will. You want me to tell you over and over again how much I love you? I will. We don't have to do anything your not comfortable with... even dirty talk. I want you, you are perfect I swear just tell me what you want my goddess."

Its then I realize just how sure I am that I am making the right decision allowing Jasper to turn me.

 **"I love you."**

 **J_POV**

"I love you," she tells me simply but I can see it in her eyes its like she just saw the entire world clearly and its all so beautiful. I smile back at her and I take a risk I hope I don't regret. I free one of my arms and pull her down over me and kiss her deeply. I hold the back of her head to me and tell her,

 **"I love you too."**

She rises up again after this and its like a switch has been turned on... she's determined. She's changing up the pattern alternating between up and down back and forth and circling her hips. She has her eyes closed and mouth opened. Fuck I love seeing her like this, no cares or worries just chasing her own pleasure. She opens her eyes and pierces me with her gaze.

"You feel so big Jasper. Your so hard and big inside me, I love it. I love riding you. I never want to stop." I smirk at her newly found brazen confidence I knew there was a hellcat in there somewhere. She's too fierce when she's in control in her office not to have some of that carry over to the bedroom.

"I can't wait till your free to touch me. I want you hands on me Jasper. On my breasts, pinching my nipples sucking on them while I ride you hard." She leans down grabbing the headboard behind me and has somehow managed to ride me even harder but now because of her new angle those delicious breasts of hers are bouncing right in my face. I know I am growling, and loudly too. I am having to fight with myself not to lift my head up and bite right into her succulent rounded flesh. The growling seems to create vibration right where she needs it and I watch my goddess cum and thank god because my control was tenuous at best.

* * *

 **AB_POV**

I lay curled up next to Jasper completely spent although it is a little hit to the ego when I look over to him he's completely fine, like what we just did never happened.

 **"Could you at least pretend to be out of breath?"** He gives me his sexy yet smug smile that has me rolling my eyes. He brings his face closer to mine and gives me a sweet tender kiss.

"Your amazing," he tells me.

 **"So honestly what did that feel like to you? I mean I know you... uh finished but you don't look at all affected..."** He cuts me off with a deeper firmer kiss, his tongue in my mouth is like heaven and I almost forget what I was talking about.

"I love you, and I love what we just did, I could have my arm chopped off and not be panting that doesn't make it any less of a horrible experience or this any less of a beautiful glorious amazing experience... that I can't wait to repeat again, and again, and again." I smile and rub my nose along his neck placing kisses here and there.

 **J_POV**

I love laying naked with Bella in me arms. And I wasn't lying to her it was an amazing experience and I loved being able to feel what she was feeling, I need to remember that my gift does have some advantages. I feel her finger tracing the scars across my torso I start to tense up a bit, I know they are not pretty and as vain as it may be I don't want her to think less of me for being marred so.

"Will you tell me about these someday?" She asks and I am thankful I feel nothing but her remaining afterglow and curiosity no disgust.

 **"I'll tell you anything you want."** I lean forward and press a reverent kiss upon her forehead and keep her close to me as she drifts off to sleep.


	16. Game Changer Part 2

**AB_POV**

Everything has been amazing recently, I am still scared about changing into a vampire but I am so blissfully happy with Jasper I am secure in my decision. Jasper's first family, Peter and Charlotte, are coming to visit. Jasper suggested catching them up on my "terms" so I wouldn't feel dependent on him. I swear that made my heart grow. The fact that he understood what I was really scared about and was willing to go to any lengths to assure me that teenage Bella- vampire edition wouldn't be happening was so endearing to me I fell in love with him all over again.

 _***Knock...Knock...Knock***_

They're here! Jasper answers the door and lets them into my place.

 **"Hi, its nice to meet you both. I am AB."**

"AB huh? Delicious, if only more humans introduced themselves this way." Peter responds salaciously while bringing my hand up to place a kiss upon it. I wasn't sure how I felt about that but he definitely took it too far when he turned my hand over and took a long sniff from my wrist. I tried pulling away and Jasper helped by shoving him into a nearby wall away from me. He was growling so intensely the entire apartment building was shaking. I wanted to go to Jasper to calm him down but Charlotte stopped me letting me know it wasn't safe to put myself in that position and if anything happened to me this friction happening between Jasper and his oldest friend would explode to a level I was not prepared for. Agreeing I took a step back.

 **Peter_POV**

At first it was a harmless joke but as I kissed Bella's hand I smelled something alarming... disturbing. The Major is out and squeezing my neck so damn fiercely I am picturing my head just popping off. Thankfully Charlotte intervenes before I find out if thats physically possible.

 **J_POV**

I am milliseconds away from dismembering Peter when Charlotte talks to me in a calming voice letting me know I am upsetting my mate doing this in front of her. That gives me enough pause to start allowing rational thought in again. I let go of Peter's neck and grab his collar not ready to let him off the hook yet.

 **"What the HELL did you think you where doing? SNIFFING my mate, MINE!"**

"Yes, yours Major but I am sorry I wasn't expecting that... you could have given a heads up." What the hell is he talking about?

 **"What the hell are you talking about?"** I am surprised when a feel Peter's emotions shift and he's more scared now then he was when I was about to tear his head off.

"You mean you don't know?"

 **"Know what?!"** I growl fed up with his shit. His emotions shift and he's not only scared and anxious but also melancholy.

"She's pregnant."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything stops, noise, emotions, everything around me just disappears as I try to understand what Peter just said. Pregnant? Pregnant? Preg...nant.

.

.

.

.

.

Pregnant?

.

Something smarts on my cheek and I feel myself coming back into my body. I shake my head a bit still trying to clear my vision. Peter must of smacked me. We stare at each other trying to decide what the hell to say next. He's sympathetic and I hate it, it's too close to pity. I shove myself off of him and turn to look at my mate.

Fuck she's so confused and concerned. How do I tell her? The look she's giving me and the emotions coming off her will me to summon my strength and take control of this situation. I tell Charlotte and Peter to give us a few hours and show them out of the apartment. I take a deep unneeded breath before turning around to face my goddess.

"What the hell is going on!" Yup she's pissed.

 **"Let's sit down okay? We need to talk."**

"You are scaring me Jasper, I meet your friends for the first time, get _sniffed,_ and then all hell breaks loose before you give them the boot. What is going on?"

 **"Baby, I know you told me you hadn't been with another man for awhile before we got together but your pregnant, so that either means you lied and are knocked up by the guy who came before me or we possibly made the first human/vampire baby. Just know no matter what I am going to be here for both of you , I promise. You are not alone. You won't ever be alone again and I love you so much. Anna? Are you okay?"**

 **AB_POV**

Did he just say pregnant? I am so shocked.

 **"First of all I didn't lie to you so if I am pregnant its yours and second how could your weird friend possibly know that by sniffing me? If it was something in my smell that a vampire could pick up why didn't you. Its a mistake... right? Please tell me its a mistake."**

"No, baby, Im sorry its not a mistake. Maybe I didn't pick up on it because I've spent so much time with you and your scent changed subtly at first but he's right your pregnant."

 **"First of all stop calling me baby, baby is not a word I want to hear right now, you've never called me baby before just no more baby!"** I am freaking out! I feel like some freak science experiment and I just want to wake up from this nightmare.

I get up and start pacing.

.

.

.

.

no, no, no, no, no, no, this is not happening, no.

.

.

.

"Baby-" I give him such a look he gulps in fear and starts again, "Anna, darlin', It's going to be okay."

 **"How?! How is it possibly going to be okay?"**

 **J_POV**

I wasn't sure how to answer her. I knew when she started all the "first of alls" that she was spinning out. She only ever starts talking in lists when she's incredibly angry or shaken. I hate to see her so unsettled and I want to make it better but I am completely unprepared for this situation. This wasn't supposed to be possible. I died, my body is frozen, children where not on my mind...well I guess thats not true when I found Bella again I did fantasize about meeting her when I was human. I can't imagine her suffering through a corset and a hoop skirt, I'm sure she would have jump started the bra burning feminist movement a couple decades early but we would have been so happy. I slip into a daydream of me, Bella, and our children living happily in the 1800's. But I am violently pulled out of it when I hear her say something I never could have imagined her saying.

"You're right, it will be okay. We'll abort the pregnancy and everything will go back to normal."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay throwing some surprising stuff your way please stay with me and trust I won't destroy Bella and Jasper but I wanted to do a different take on a twilight pregnancy. I don't mean to offend anyone right now they are just talking.**


	17. Oh baby baby

J_POV:

"You are not aborting my child!" The Major raged

"It's our child, and don't try to intimidate me with that Major crap, you put a freak hybrid baby in me I am allowed to freak the fuck out!"

I had to struggle with the major but eventually I convinced him we needed a subtler hand and he let me take back over control.

"Anna, I'm sorry... I didn't know this was possible. Not just a vampire getting a human pregnant but I didn't think it was possible for me to ever become a father. I am not trying to take your rights away or steamroll you but please understand what this means to me."

"You really want it? What ever it is?" She asked somewhat surprised.

"You have no idea how much I want a child with you, our child. I know its scary but just imagine it... my blonde hair your big brown eyes. I would love that child so much, something like this its so rare... so unheard of don't you think its a gift, from the universe or God... I don't know but I'm not questioning it."

I went to take her in my arms and I moved a hand to rest on her stomach, I meant for it to be an affectionate gesture but it seemed to panic her all over again.

AB_POV:

"Well I am questioning it, how's this going to work? Is it like a normal pregnancy? Will I be craving pickles and peanut butter or will I be craving blood? Will the creature start sucking me dry from the inside? Will I have to be changed early? Will I be carrying around this thing inside of me for eternity?"

I started pacing again, I couldn't believe the sci fi nightmare that was happening inside my own body right now, and here was Jasper just wanting to play happy families like it was some kind of magical happily ever after fairy tale!

"Even if everything goes okay, and I give birth and am able to stay alive, I would still need to be turned. Probably won't be able to run after a vampire baby when I'm still human with human limitations, that means I'd be a new mom and a newborn. Which means you'd be looking after the both of us. Two newborns, are you really up for taking that on?"

Jasper didn't miss a beat,

"Yes." He replied firmly and exuding confidence, "Everything in my life has prepared me for this, the nightmares of my early years of a vampire... I never thought i'd be grateful for them but I am now because I understand why I had to go through it all, it was to be able to take care of my family. Thats what you and this baby are to me. I just want us to be the same to you,"

Great now I was feeling guilty. But how could I know if it was a baby, a part of Jasper and me, I was carrying or something that never should have been created... something evil and wrong.

oh son of a bitch. I realized I knew one way to find out and looking at Jasper, I think he was catching on.

"We need to get in touch with the Cullens, ask Edward to read its mind... see if its like a normal baby, good and innocent, maybe even Alice can help look into the future to make sure we aren't making a mistake. After we have more information I'll feel better about making a decision."

all Jasper said was, "fuck."

 _yup._


	18. Nova Scotia

A/N: I am not trying to portray anyone in this story even the Cullens as evil, everyone is flawed and complex but I am trying not to have any scapegoats but force Bella and Jasper to take more personal responsibility in their lives and their pursuit of happiness.

* * *

The Cullens:

The family was living in Nova Scotia and had been for the last three years. What happened in Forks had affected them all in different ways. Alice wasn't as excitable anymore, it hurt her deeply being without Jasper, she wasn't sure what she had been thinking when she arranged that party. When looking ahead in the future there had been a blind spot, for someone with no surprises it excited her. She didn't think about the danger or the repercussions she was just caught up in feeling normal... human. Bella had brought that out in all of them, it was what made her so lovable. Everytime she looked at Jasper afterwards she saw her own selfishness and how conceitedly she had acted that day. Bella told everyone who would listen she didn't want a fuss or presents and especially no party but as usual Alice had pushed to have it her way and in the end had hurt almost everyone she cared about.

Edward had gone down a full shame spiral, he didn't blame Jasper for what happened or even Alice. He knew how dangerous it was and how wrong is was to expose himself to a human and bring them into this world, especially one as clumsy as Bella and yet he saw his chance to have what everyone else in his family had, love. He was selfish and arrogant and dangled himself and his mysterious and glamours family in front of Bella knowing she wouldn't have a chance of walking away. Thinking about it that way made him sick, it sounded like a game but it wasn't anything like that. He was in love with Bella and always would be but something about her and the freedom of living in forks fooled him into thinking his humanity wasn't that far removed from his vampirism. He acted hastily, rashly, he dove in head first, and was crazy in love, he acted like a teenager and that was his biggest mistake. Because as much as Bella made him feel alive he wasn't, he wasn't some love sick teenager he was over 100 years old and a real teenager had to pay the price for his foolish attempt of trying to be normal. Leaving that teenage self behind, acting like the man he was supposed to be and ripping himself and his family away from Bella was torturous. He was cruel that day, he knew that and it still haunted him. He hoped that he would have put Bella off from wanting to have anything to do with the supernatural ever again. He often wanted to go back and check but he couldn't trust himself not to regress and make the same mistakes all over again so he was doomed to live a loveless existence, that was the price he had to pay for leaving his great love to have a full and happy life.

Carlisle had felt he had failed as a leader and a father after everything that happened. He had always taken a laid back approach wanting to be nothing like his own father but he could see that had been the wrong way as well. Allowing his children to make their own mistakes and fractured his family in ways the would be feeling for centuries to come. He didn't want to rule like a tyrant but he had definitely taken a much firmer hand in the family since leaving Forks. The children where no longer allowed to attend high school, only college. It meant moving more often but it was a small price for never repeating their past mistakes. They had gotten too lazy and complacent, it had been far to easy for Bella to figure out their secret and that was on them.

Esme was very disappointed Edward had to leave his mate behind, she had been looking forward to having another member of the family but now it felt like she had lost two. She understood why Carlisle had been acting differently and even respected it but deep down she felt she had to leave behind a piece of her mate as well.

Rosalie hated they had to move so much more frequently now because of Edward's stupidity but loved not having to repeat high school anymore, she could study what she wanted and she still had her monkey man so all in all life was pretty good.

Emmett was still Emmett, a few times a day he would get sad if he thought about Bella or Jasper but then Rosalie would jump him and it would be okay again. He had to keep reminding himself that life... well his life, was long and just because they weren't all together now didn't mean they wouldn't be again so it was pointless to get depressed he wanted to enjoy the time he had with Rosalie and the other members of his family and look forward to the day they would all be reunited again.

A_POV:

"Phone is going to ring!" I announced to the house, and then I saw who it was who was going to be calling, it was Jasper!

"It's Jasper!" As soon as I said it the house phone rang, I will filled with happiness and excitement, almost like Jazzy had been standing right next to me manipulating my emotions.

"J man's calling, Alright!" Emmett said excitedly.

Esme was closest to the phone and answered.

"Jasper, darling is that you?"

It was weird I couldn't see what he was going to say, it was like my frequency kept cutting in and out.

"Hello Esme, I need to speak to Edward and Carlisle are they in the room?" He asked very formally, this made me sad. like someone had popped a hole in my excitement bubble I was now feeling deflated, maybe he wasn't coming back home to make up afterall.

"Um yes, they're right here I'll put you on speak phone."

"Jasper, this is Carlisle, I have Edward next to me, what is going on, is there a problem?"

Jasper cleared his through... he was nervous, aw my Jazzy bear was feeling insecure. I wish he was here to soak up my positive emotions, I miss being crucial to someone I prayed whatever was wrong would bring him back to us. I was sure we could make it work this time i would put Bella out of my head and we would leave all those negative feelings behind us.

"I got someone pregnant." Wait... WHAT?

Everything went quiet, you could hear a pin drop in Main it was so quiet, the whole family was stunned.

"I'm sorry son, I think I misheard you."

"You heard me fine, Carlisle. She is pregnant and its my child. She is worried about what we've made I was hoping we could come to you and use Edward's and Alice's ability to reassure her the child is normal, for a half vampire anyway."

Rosalie_POV:

What! Jasper was having a baby, how was this possible!

"No, no way are you bringing some human and her freakshow fetus into this house, you would bring the Volturi down on us!" I screamed into the phone, I would be damned if I had to watch Jasper get everything I ever wanted. It wasn't fair.

"Enough!" Carlisle scolded me, "I apologize for Rose's outburst, I too however think we need to be concerned about the Volturi and handle this matter very sensitively, I think it best you get here straight away so we can deal with this as quietly as possible."

I could hear Jasper growl over the phone, and it scared me a little,

"What do you mean by _deal with_ Carlisle?"

"He means we'll remove the abomination," Edward chimed in with all his arrogance. That earned me a sourful glare but I didn't care, I might not want to witness Jasper be a Dad but that didn't mean I was on board for killing an innocent child.

"We don't know its innocent Rosalie, it could be a demon for all we know." Edward replied having read my mind.

"Which is why he wants to come here and have the girl examined by you and Carlisle, we should wait to get more information before decided anything." Esme said settling all of us down.

"Thank you Esme."

Esme_POV:

A child, I was ecstatic. Not only would Jasper be coming home but we would be getting a little baby as well. This is what would finally heal our fractured family.

"There's something else you should know." Jasper said

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella."


	19. Her?

Edward_POV:

"it's Bella." Jasper said. Bella. Hearing her name made my broken heart come alive again.

"What do you mean, it's Bella? What happened, is she alright?" I asked scared of what might have happened to her in my absence.

"Seriously Edward? Where you absent for this conversation." Rosalie asked haughtily, I read her mind to find out she thought Jasper was saying Bella was the human he had gotten pregnant, I wanted to laugh it off but looking around the room it seemed the rest of my family shared similar thought. No, they were wrong!

My angel's voice came over the speakerphone,

"Hello Cullen's. Edward, Jasper is telling the truth, I am pregnant. Can you help us or not? And let me be clear we are asking for your help in gathering more information and decision about what to do will be made by Jasper and I, you and your family will have no say in what we chose to do."

No, it couldn't be. Jasper and Bella, he wouldn't... she wouldn't. I felt like every part of me was dissolving under the crushing disillusionment of having the love of my life bedded and impregnated by my brother. It shouldn't be possible to survive this kind of pain.

Jasper_POV:

It had been a few days since our phone call with the Cullens, they hadn't taken the news too well when they found out AB and I were together. I was worried this was a terrible mistake, but I didn't know how else to reassure Anna that everything would be okay. I had a chance to have everything, and I was scared one wrong move would lose it all for me. I asked Charlotte and Peter to come with us in case we needed back up. We were almost there, another 10 minutes or so and we would be pulling up to the latest Cullen mansion.

AB reached over and placed her hand over mine.

"I'm scared too, I never thought I would be in front of these people again. But I need to know this is a part of you and me that I am carrying and not some curse for us daring to be together. It's so complicated... trying to balance rational thought and my panicked emotions... its not like I can discount scarier scenarios _you are a vampire_ , the impossible already exists. Whatever happens we just need to stick together."

Anna was making an effort to explain her side of things and I appreciated that she was reaching out, it was true... the most important thing going into this house was going to be standing by each other. I knew we were going to be tested, but our relationship was still so new, yet i knew this was always going to be a test for us, coming back and facing this part of our lives... I just wish it hadn't come up so soon.

3rd Person/non specific POV:

All the Cullens were lined up outside hearing the car approaching. The tension was thick. Finally the car came to a stop and Jasper and Bella exited. Rosalie was surprised how well Bella aged, she was womanly and beautiful... it made her resent her even more. Edward was shocked how different she looked, he knew how time moved for humans but in his head whenever he thought of her she was still the same Bella he had left behind. The woman in front of him was sadly someone he no longer knew.

"Bella, Jasper, welcome." Carlisle announced.

"It's Annabell now, or AB. I changed my name." Bella corrected him.

"How come? hiding from the law?" Rosalie asked snidely

"No, from crazed vampires you all left me behind to deal with on my own," AB hit right back at her.

"What are talking about?" Edward asked concerned forcing Annabell to move her attention to him. But she couldn't say anything, everything she had ever felt or wanted to get off her chest about Edward was now caught in her throat.

"Maybe we can continue this inside." Jasper suggested and Esme quickly apologized and showed them in.

"Before we talk, is there anything I can get you Bel... Annabell?" Esme asked politely.

"Ginger ale and some saltines if you have any would be great." AB requested.

"So you're seriously pregnant." Rosalie asked.

"In a moment, Rosalie lets all sit down and discuss everything starting with who is after you." Carlisle spoke letting everyone know how this meeting was going to proceed. After everyone was seated in the living room and AB had a few crackers in her system Carlisle spoke again,

"I understand emotions are running high, there are unresolved issues and tension bubbling so we are going to put everything out on the table so we can make our peace and hopefully move on. Now first please tell us what you meant earlier Bella."

"Its Annabel now, please respect that. Laurant tried to kill me not long after you all disappeared, apparently Victoria wants vengeance for what we all did to James and my head at her feet is the only thing that will satisfy her." AB explains.

"How did you survive a vampire attack on your own?" Carlisle asked.

"Wolves, giant wolves showed up and spooked him. After that I got a phone call from Peter who helped me get away, to someplace I would be safe for a while."

AB noticed the looks they all exchanged when she mentioned wolves but she had enough on her plate right now so she didn't call them out on it.

"I didn't see any of this, I don't understand!" Alice interrupted her frustration getting the best of her.

"Alice sometimes experienced blind spots with you, not seeing Edward's lust for your blood, or what was going to happen at your birthday party... it seems those blind spots have gotten stronger." Carlisle explained.

"Wait what? so she can't help us?!" AB exclaimed.

Jasper brought her closer to him and tried to comfort her. Edward and Alice hated seeing the closeness between them.

"Unbelievable," Rosalie muttered under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned to no avail.

"No, I won't sit back and say nothing anymore, you couldn't have one of my brothers so you went after the other?! who is married by the way... and you have the audacity to come here and ask his wife to help with the child you shouldn't even be carrying?!" Rosalie was steaming by the time she was done.

"Enough! Anna didn't steal me Rose, Alice sent me away and none of you seemed too bothered by it if I remember correctly. You all blamed me for what happened and it took me a long time and Anna's help to see I didn't do anything wrong and you will not convince her she did either. We didn't ask for this but its happening so enough of this ridiculous family meeting, Edward, can you hear the baby's thoughts or not?" Jasper stood up and defended Anna from anymore of their judgemental stares.

"I want a moment to talk to Bella alone, just her and me, then I'll tell you what I can hear." Edward tried to bargain.

"That's not happening." Jasper responded automatically not wanting to be apart from AB for even a second in this house

Anna stood up and held Jasper's hand in hers.

"Edward, you left me broken in the middle of the forest. You used my deepest insecurities against me and tore me down to make it easier for you to walk away. You then took your whole family from me and even went into my bedroom through my stuff and hid all the reminders you all had ever been in my life. A bit perverse to hide them in my own floor boards, did it get you off thinking of me going crazy in that room while what I was searching for was under my feet all along? Understand how difficult it was for Jasper and I to come here today and we only did it because of the life growing inside me so NO YOU DO NOT GET TO LAY DOWN TERMS, we can speak away from the family but Jasper will be there to hear about his child, that's not up for negotiation."

Edward was surprised and shamed by how strongly and confidently Bella spoke, all he could do was nod as the three of them walked upstairs to Carlisle study for a more private place to talk.

there was an awkward silence with no one knowing what to say, finally Edward got the courage to talk,

"I'm sorry, I thought if I said all those terrible things to you it would make you hate me and all things supernatural by extension... that it would cause you to curb your insatiable curiosity and be safe from the dangers of the world without my family around. It wasn't my desire to tear you down, I never wanted to hurt you. And the reason I hid those things was because I couldn't bring myself to throw them away not to play a mind game. I hate that you think so poorly of me..." Edward explained.

AB rolled her eyes and checked in on Jasper before approaching Edward,

"intentions are not all that matters, you have to see how your actions affect other people. You might not have had malice in your heart but your actions had cruel consequences nonetheless. It's in the past now, all we can do is try to learn from it and move on, please Edward, just tell me... can you hear my baby... is it _good?_ "

Edward looked pained, he moved closer to Bella and really took in her beauty, he looked back to Jasper and he wanted to kill him on the spot for being the one who got to hold her, kiss her, he looked down to her small bump that was protruding and got down on his knees and started talking to her stomach, he heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything," He could see how much that worried Bella and he didn't want to be the cause of even more pain so as much as he hated to do it he suggest Jasper try to speak to the... fetus to see if it responded to his voice.

"Hi baby, this your father. I hope your doing alright in there, you should be your mother is love and warmth who wouldn't want to be safe inside her." Edward cleared his through letting jasper know he wasn't comfortable with him talking about Bella like that. Jasper just rolled his eyes and kept going, "I want you to know, I have always dreamed of you. When I was a boy I wanted to be just like my Pa. He loved us kids and my ma, he was a real man and I wanted nothing more than to be just like him, strong, committed, and rewarded with an abundance of love. I never thought I would get to fulfill that wish but because of your amazing mother, who I love so much we have you. You aren't even finished growing yet and I already love you so much. I love you both so much." Jasper looked up to Anna and she had tears in her eyes.

Edward was heartbroken, they really loved each other. She had moved on from him, he had ruined any chance he might have had to have an eternity of love and happiness and he had no one to blame but himself. He was shaken out of his pity spiral but a voice he hadn't ever heard before, it was the baby.

"I can hear her."

"Her?" Bella and Jasper both asked.

"She's good, she's like you Bella." Jasper ignored the implied dig and AB ignored his use of Bella they just soaked up the moment and appreciated this bit of good news.

"What did you hear her think?" Anna asked.

"She likes hearing Jasper's voice, it comforts her." hearing that filled Jasper with such pride he loved that he had been able to affect his daughter like that... his daughter. He would never stopped being amazed by it, he was a father, he didn't need to wait for her to be born, he already felt like her father and that what he would be for the rest of his existence.


	20. Dr Cullen will see you now

Carlisle_POV:

Edward left Bella, Jasper, and I alone for my examination. I had never heard about anything like this, maybe it was possible for male vampires to impregnate human women because their sperm would be warmed up enough to move again inside a human female. It was remarkable, I would need to do more research, surely this couldn't be the first time something like this had happened... maybe it was because Jasper cared about Bella or he could feel her emotions and knew when to hold back so he wouldn't hurt or damage her during their mating...

"So Bella, if you would just lay back I was able to bring an ultrasound machine so we might be able to look at the fetus."

Bella looks frustrated and barks at me a bit, "It's Annabel, or perhaps I should have you call me Dr. Higginbotham maybe that would force a bit more respect out of you."

"Doctor?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, AB has her doctorate in Psychology." Jasper informed me.

"I am very impressed, are you practicing in the field?"

Bella rolled her eyes a bit, I wasn't sure what I was doing to annoy her so much, perhaps it was hormones.

"Yes I had my own practice in Boston, but I had to close it and find alternative clinicians for my patients so we could come up here." She informed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I would have had to do it anyway, can't exactly keep treating people when I am about to give birth to a half vampire child and most likely become a vampire myself." Bella surprisingly didn't seem that enthused about becoming one of us.

"I thought that was something you wanted, to become like us?" I placed the gel on her stomach and started moving the wand around.

"Maybe when I was a idealistic teenager who wasn't capable or grasping the magnitude of such a decision." She replied disparagingly. I paused my examination,

"Bella, I am sensing some hostility... are you angry with me?" I asked earnestly.

"It's no officially Dr. Higginbotham to you, you have lost the privilege of calling my Annabel or AB. And yes I am angry with you. You and Esme welcomed me into your family, you made me believe you cared and then you vanished, how could I not be angry with you?"

"It was Edwards decision." I tried explaining but she cut me off.

"You are the head of this household, you should have had the decency to at least face me and say goodbye... wouldn't that have been the polite thing to do, the upstanding thing to do? Don't blame your insensitivity on Edward, you've been alive far longer you should have known better." I had never been chastised so in my vampire life. I didn't know what to say I swallowed down any bubbling emotions of guilt and continued on with my examination.

"Unfortunately I am not able to see through the outer layers to the fetus, it seems your body has started to adapt become more hardened and crystallized at least around the uterus." I informed her.

"Why not try using the wand then?" She asked, it was more invasive but it might have a better chance of working... why hadn't I thought of it. Being dressed down like I had just been had shaken my confidence and I belive authority.

"Yes, I suppose we can try that." I moved down to lift the sheet covering her lower body by Jasper growled and stopped me, he took the wand and demanding I instruct him on what to do. I think I was seeing signs of the Major so reluctantly I went along.

All of a sudden a swooshing sound came over the speakers. It was the heartbeat, I was amazed. It was far slower than it should have been for a normal fetus, but there it was... _incredible._

AB_POV:

I was loosing my patience for being around Cullens when all of a sudden I heard my child's heartbeat, it was amazing. I couldn't deny it any longer, there was a baby inside me... a little Jasper and suddenly I felt so guilty.

"Carlisle will you give us the room please?" Jasper asked, but it was clear it wasn't a request that was up for debate. After we were alone.

"Darlin' what's wrong, why are you feeling so conflicted?" I started crying and Jasper rushed over to me.

"I don't know, I think maybe I was hoping something was wrong... that I would have an excuse to get out of this... that sounds so horrible, I am so horrible aren't I? I just, I never wanted to be a mother... its not that I think I won't love it... I mean her, I already do I swear I do but..."

"But what?" Jasper asked. How could I tell him this, what if he didn't love me anymore after he found out what I really thought?

"Darlin' whatever your thinking, its okay. I could never think you horrible, please just tell me."

Here goes...

"Staying home all day everyday, changing diapers, having my whole world focused around a little person so dependent on me... It feels like a prison, I don't want to be trapped in a life I never planned for." I admitted to him.

"Don't feel ashamed, please don't. What if we found a way so you wouldn't feel so trapped?" Jasper suggested, God could he be more wonderful, I didn't deserve him I know I didn't.

"How?"

"This is something I've wanted my entire existence, there is no reason for you to be some 50's housewife trapped at home the whole day. I will gladly take on the more traditional stay at home role. Just be home every night to read her a bedtime story so she knows you love her, that's all. We can do this, I promise you we will find a balance so both of us are happy."

"How did I ever get so lucky to end up with someone as amazing as you?" I wondered out loud.

"Easy, you stole him from me!" Alice burst in through the door and interrupted our happy moment.


	21. change

A/N: Sorry forgot to mention that Peter and Charlotte are hanging back in case they are needed, so if for example Jasper didn't check in with them in a couple hours or if Peter's "knower" told him they were in trouble then they would bust in, so they are not currently at the Cullen home, only nearby.

* * *

3rd Person/non specific POV:

Alice had just accused AB of stealing Jasper.

Jasper was quick to reply, "No Alice, she didn't. I understand you're upset but let's remember the facts here. 1, you gave up on me not the other way around. 2, we have been apart for ten years now and never in that time did you ever come after me or give me any indication you still saw me as yours. and 3, we are not mates... we never were and I think you know that."

Alice was stunned, Jasper had never spoken back to her like that, "What are you talking about? Of course we're mates, is this something Bella put in your head?"

"Oh for the love of God, its Annabel now!" AB interrupted but Alice ignored her and kept trying to get Jasper to see things her way.

"Look, _Annabel,_ can you please give me a moment alone with my husband we have things we need to talk about." AB was about to lay into her but Jasper got there first.

"Alice, like with Edward earlier we will not separate from one another while in this house so if you need to speak to me it will be with AB present." Jasper explained trying to remain calm.

"Ugh, why?" Alice asked petulantly

"Because she is my actual mate." It was like time stood still after that, the entire house quieted down.

"No, no, its not possible." Alice tried to deny what Jasper had told her.

"Think about it Alice, 10 years we were able to go without being near each other, did you ever feel that debilitating pain, like the tether between us had snapped and now you were bleeding out? I can't go a day without seeing and being near Anna, she is my mate, not Edward's like I am not yours." AB was impressed with how gently and compassionately Jasper was trying to handle things, Jasper could feel Anna's pride flowing off her and it made him happy that he had done his mate and mother of his child proud.

Alice wanted to stomp her feet and bawl her eyes out, "It's not fair! your supposed to be the dull boring girl with horrible fashion sense, you were supposed to be Edwards. Now look at you, your gorgeous... your wearing Nanette Lepore, and you have my Jazzy and a baby on the way! why do you get everything!?"

Rosalie of course with her vampire ears was able to hear all this and it was a question she wanted answered as well.

Annabel sucked in a deep breath and tried to emulate Jasper and keep her calm, "Because I worked for it. After you all abandoned me I broke down, I ended up seeking psychiatric treatment, while fending off crazed vampires and earning my degrees. I earned everything I have, I eat right and run for my figure, I have my own business to pay for my clothes, and I had to worked especially hard to forgive Edward so I could open my heart again to Jasper. I earned my happiness, I built it like a foundation on a house... it is solid because it was carefully built from the ground up. You are entitled, Alice. You think because your a vampire or because you knew jasper first that he and the world owe you something, they don't."

Jasper wished AB also had the gift of empathy because he would have loved it if she was able to feel how proud he was of her now.

Carlisle popped back into his office and asked them all to come back down to the living room.

"I think we need to finish our discussion from earlier, Jasper I heard what you explained to Alice... is this true is Bella... I'm sorry is Annabel your true mate?" Carlisle asked sending sympathetic looks to Edward.

"Yes."

"I felt it," Edward spoke quietly, "What you asked Alice, the pain you described... I felt it ever second I was away from Bella, how do you explain that if she is really your mate?" He asked.

"Edward, I felt it to. Honestly I did," Annabel explained, "when you all left it was like a hole had been punched through my chest, it didn't seem possible to live through that kind of pain but I did and I grew... maybe we could have been mates if we were both frozen at 18 but I grew up. I am not your Bella anymore... not even close."

"So, I missed my one chance to be happy, I'll never find anyone else?"

"Maybe, if you keep up the pity and dramatics, but if you work hard and put in the time and effort to change, maybe you'll grow enough to become someone else's mate." AB tried to reason with Edward not to be so apocalyptic in his thinking.

"But it impossible for a vampire to change." Edward said dejectedly

"No, its not." Jasper jumped in, "I changed, and AB is right it was hard work. I had to confront a lot of things I wanted to leave buried, it was painful and tedious but I did it and I am so glad I did because now for the first time in my life I am at peace within myself. And I want that for you, brother."

"How did you do all that?" Edward asked genuinely hoping for an answer to help guide him out of this constant depression he seemed to be trapped in.

Jasper reaches out and holds Annabel's hand, and gazes at her lovingly. "It started with therapy."


	22. Birth

Peter and Charlotte turned up wondering what was keeping Jasper and AB so long. The pair said their goodbyes to the Cullens as closely to _on good terms_ as they were going to get for one day. AB still wasn't sure about being a mother, but she felt lucky Jasper was so enthused about being a father that it took some of the pressure off, knowing for certain their child would be loved and cared for. Now she could turn her stressing to just making it through the pregnancy. Around week 6 she was feeling drained, literally. Apparently the baby needed blood and was more than happy to take hers, luckily Peter had been their to shove a McDonald's strawberry shake under her nose that was only 20% strawberry and the rest _o neg_. Now she was on a mostly liquid diet and despite everyone's best efforts the strain of carrying possibly the world's first human vampire hybrid baby was taking its toll. By week 14 she was bed ridden and going insane from boredom the only thing that helped was setting up an online therapy website with tips and tool and live chats to help those who couldn't afford more conventional therapy, it made her still feel useful and that she was connected to the world outside her bed.

Peter and Charlotte had surprised Jasper and AB with a new home they had been fixing up in upstate New York, it was a beautiful property with three separate houses, a main house for Jasper, AB, and baby, a guest house for when Charlotte and Peter visited and a old fashioned schoolhouse in case it wasn't safe to send the littlest Whitlock to school he or she would still get a bit of the experience and Peter had already volunteered to stop by and shoot spitballs at the kid whenever needed.

The pregnancy developed at twice the speed as a normal human gestation, by week 18 Anna was ready to pop. Jasper had been calling Carlisle as things got closer to the day and they came up with Jasper extracting her venom to have on hand in a syringe incase things went down fast he could inject it right into her heart, there was something so romantic about picturing the birth of what would be her only child playing out like something out of a Quentin Tarantino movie.

AB had been having really bad back pains for three days now, she forced Jasper to help her walk around because laying in bed was only making things worse. As they went to do a third foot shuffle lap around the house their was a gushing sound, AB knew it had been her waters breaking... what she didn't know was that it was mostly blood.

Jasper was horrified but tried to keep the look off his face as he got AB back in the house. He tried to keep it together but he was panicking, he wanted to call for help, but after close 5 months of worry and doubt AB was now acting as calm as she had ever been and she was insisting it just be the two of them.

"You can call Peter and Charlotte after the baby is born and you have to change me, you'll need help taking care of both of us at the same time but this experience... I want it to be just you and me." AB explained.

Jasper and never been more unsure about anything and he kept waiting for the Major to take over but it was dead silent, he was on his own thee first time in his vampire life that he really needed his alter ego back up and he resented it. If that southern fool bothered showing up in his head again he was gonna get it.

The birth was brutal, Jasper finally overrode AB and set her up with a morphine drip. The baby actually shattered her public bones coming out. it was a sound he was sure would haunt him every time he closed his eyes. But then there was this baby, this perfect little brown haired blued eyed little girl in his arms. He was distracted by the most gorgeous sight of his newborn when he heard AB flatline. He quickly ran over and jammed the venom filled syringe in her heart. He but the baby down who was crying now as if she could sense something was wrong and he added additional bite marks near major veins pushing all the venom in he could.

Now he was doing chest compressions at a crazy speed trying everything he could to circulate the venom to jump start the transition. He was making all kinds of deals with every kind of God needing his mate to make it through this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, it was Peter... of course he wouldn't need Jasper to call him he would just know. He looked over and saw Charlotte about to pick up his crying daughter.

"No!" He stopped her saying, "Her mom will be the first woman who hold her."

"Its okay Major, it's going to work," Peter tried to assure him.

"The Major's not here, don't know where he is... he's been silent for awhile, its just me." He said looking sadly at his daughter hating she couldn't be nestled in her mother's arms right now.

"Hey, its not just you. We're here." Jasper gave his two friends a nod in gratitude and went to clean and cloth is baby girl.


	23. Transformation

AB_POV:

I heard my daughter cry, that's when I finally let go and let the darkness take me. I could feel Jasper pounding on my chest trying to restart my heart, but it had nothing left to give. I hoped the venom to the heart would work... it had been such a long time since I really wanted to be a vampire but now I wanted it more than anything, I wanted to be home every night to read bedtime stories. I wanted to be around for a lot more than that too, for bath time, and first steps, teaching her how to ride a bike... all of it, okay maybe not the diapers. But finally i wanted to be a mom and now it might be too late.

At the first licks of fire on my viens I had never been so relieved in my life... it was working! I would be able to go back to them. I Know its supposed to hurt but all I could feel was love, how much love the rest of my existence was going to be filled with and every time the pain scalded me I just felt like smiling because finally it was all going to be possible.

After a day or so I started to get bored, I was still grateful the transition was happening but i hated being trapped in my own body. I tried to come up with the perfect name to distract myself. Jasper and I had never really talked about names, maybe it was denial or trying not to ginx anything but now my little girl was without a name and she needed a great one. Not something long and overly fancy she hated and had to shorten but a solid name, that would speak to her strength, beauty and uniqueness.

hmmm lets see short unique names...

Bjork? _no, all i can see is that swan costume... hmmm..._

Amy? _hmmm maybe, honestly it sounded too long island for my taste._

Buffy? _no, too on the nose._

Cleo? _hmm no, it would make me think of miss cleo which would make me think fortune teller which would make me think Alice._

Maybe a name that is its meaning, like Grace or Honor, i kind of like Honor, but can i picture myself yelling it about the house for my daughter?

Nevaeh could be nice, its heaven backwards... mayyyybe.

.

.

.

.

 **some time later**

I could feel the darkness starting to lift, I was able to hear voices now too... I think my transition was almost over. I was so excited to see Jasper and my baby but was dreading having to drink blood, maybe i can still have it with a strawberry milkshake... no it'll just taste like dirt, man I'm gonna miss food.

"Darlin' can you hear me?" Hmmm, my man's voice, god i missed that.

"putting out some serious love emotions, i'm flattered but i need you to open those pretty eyes for me." He asked suddenly i got sad and a little shy... what if he didn't like my eyes now that they weren't brown anymore?

"stop that right now, your eyes will be gorgeous no matter the color, i promise. Please wake up I've missed you so much and our daughter needs you, she needs a name too."

Jasper_POV:

I sighed and was about to give up and go check again on the baby when I heard her speak,

"Enora, Enora Rebecca Whitlock is her name." She was awake! I raced back over to her side and ignored everything I had ever learned about newborns... i didn't care if it lost me an arm or two i needed my wife, that what she was to me, maybe not legally but if any two people were married it would be us, i could not be any more committed or in love with another person as I am with AB.

I started peppering her face with kisses, she laughed and it was like music to my ears. I pulled back and finally got to look into my mate's big red eyes, i was right, they were gorgeous no matter their color.

"It means Honor... Enora, everyday we will honor the love we have for each other by being the best parents we can." She said sweetly making me fall in love with her all over again, it was perfect.

"Enora it is."

Just then we heard our little girl cry,

"I think someone wants to meet you, but first you should eat." She looked so crushed she had to wait longer to meet our daughter but we had to be on the safe side.

Watching AB hunt was like a comedy skit, she ran straight into like 4 different trees and she hated sneaking up on the animals let alone killing them and then after all the hassle the blood was her least favorite part but at least now it was done and she could finally go a meet our little girl.

We walked into the house and I could feel her nerves creeping up I tried to send her love and confidence but it was like it hit a wall and bounced right back at me.

AB_POV:

I am approaching Enora and I am terrified. What if she doesn't like me, what if my now cold body can't comfort her, what if we don't bond or connect because I can't breastfeed? I had a thousand thoughts running through my head. I turned back to Jasper for a little reassurance and I swear the look on his face was like he was a cartoon character who had just had his first kiss. He had this stupid grin on his face and an overall euphoric look. It was so weird and distracted me from my own nerves a bit that I was able to pick up my daughter.

I kept telling myself to treat her like a christmas bulb, she was so fragile especially given my now enhansed strength. I hated not being able to cuddle her close or give her a squeeze but I couldn't risk it so I tried to just tell her how I felt and hoped she would be able to feel the love I wanted to communicate.

"Hello my sweet girl, I am your mommy. You are so beautiful... You are the very best thing I never knew I wanted. And I do, I do want you, the moment I heard you cry after you were born all I wanted was to be your mom. I can't promise I'll be perfect but I swear I will do my very very best. I know this world must seem so strange and confusing right now, trust me it is for me too, but we will both soon get our bearings. All you need to know is that me and your gorgeous Daddy are going to do everything we can to give you everything you want out of life."

I knew it was way too early but I swear I saw the little corners of her mouth turn up slightly, like she was trying to smile at me. I was filled with such love it was transformative.

A/N: Because Bella/AB isn't close to Renee or Esme in my story I thought it only made sense to name her daughter something else


	24. The Call

After some bonding time with the baby Peter and Charlotte took over to allow Jasper and AB some of their own bonding time. They went into the woods not wanting to destroy the new house, although they both certainly would have liked trying.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Anna said

"Anything Darlin'"

"Before when I was holding Enora you looked... off, is everything alright?"

Jasper took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Everything is perfect, I think it has to do with your power."

"Power? I have one!" Anna asked excited causing Jasper to chuckle a little,

"I think your a shield... which is what most of us thought would be your gift if you were turned due to Edward not being able to read your mind or Alice not always seeing you. But it's more than that, its like you have a reflective shield around you. I tried to influence your emotions and they bounced off and knocked me for a doozy."

"Wow, judging from your face before that was some pretty powerful juju you were trying to send my way."

"You were feeling so anxious about approaching her, I just wanted to give you a boost of love and confidence." Jasper explained.

"I have the sweetest mate in the whole world." AB smiled at him and took his hand bringing it up to her mouth she pressed light kisses to each of his finger pads and when she was done she looked up at him very coquettishly and asked,

"So... you feel like destroying a forest with me?"

Jasper growled and attacked her on the spot. He was thrilled to no longer have to be so gentle with her to not have to hold anything back when expressing his love and desire for his beautiful mate. He wanted to worship her, make her feel things she never thought were possible. She had sacrificed so much for him, giving him their daughter, giving up her humanity, and giving up peanut butter and chocolate... which might have been the sacrifice that hurt the most. He wanted to reward her with more orgasms then her brain was capable of handling.

AB_POV:

Oh my God, I thought sex with Jasper had been good before but clearly I had no idea how much more he had in him. I loved being thrown around by him, twisted into impossible positions which made him feel even bigger and deeper in me. I was completely at his mercy and was more than fine allowing him to run the show... it was a mighty fine show after all. After about my 6th orgasm I started giving it back to him a bit, gaining more confidence and wanting to dominate him so he'd know as much as I was his now he was also mine. Hmmmm i love that, MINE. nothing could feel better or more satisfying than calling Jasper Whitlock mine.

The sun set and rose again and eventually we had to pull away from each other and go do our parental duties.

3rd Person/non-specific POV:

Peter and Charlotte only hung around a few weeks to help make sure AB got a handle on her new strength and improve her hunting skills, after that they decided to take off, the domesticated life wasn't for them. They missed hunting criminals and going wherever the wind blew. Over the years they would stop back and visit for holidays and special occasions but never for more than a couple weeks at a time.

Jasper, Annabel, and Enora got the time and space to grow as a family. Enora grew similarly to how she grew in the womb, 2x the rate of a normal human so by the time she was two years old she looked four, and when she was 4 she looked eight, and so on.

She was enrolled in regular school half the school year and the other half homeschooled so she was still exposed to other children. AB and Jasper understood it was difficult for her to be the only one of her kind and tried their best to give her both worlds instead of leaving her to feel she didn't belong in either.

Annabel was able to find a balance between being a good and present mom and still having time to be herself outside of a mom and mate. She kept up her website and worked as a consultant going around to different mental health facilities telling them how to improve patient care, and educating counselors on different therapies.

Jasper eventually got Alice to sign divorce papers but him and AB never tied the knot, Jasper had wanted to but he couldn't convince Anna, it just wasn't for her. They were already a family and tied together forever she felt a wedding and a piece of paper was unnecessary. Instead of pushing to get his way he allowed his wife, which he still called her no matter their lack of paperwork, to be herself and not pressure her into being someone else or feel that their was something wrong with her for missing the "bride gene."

About a week after Enora was first born Jasper did make a phone call to the Cullen's just to let them know the baby was born and she was healthy and that AB had successfully made the transition. Apart from that one call and communicating through lawyers to get Alice to sign the divorce papers the Cullens had remain a distant memory for the both of them.

It was Enora's 10th birthday when they received a phone call that would unfortunately catapult them back into their lives.

Jasper_POV:

"...Dear Enora, Happy Birthday to you!" My family sung,

I couldn't believe my little girl was 10, she already looked like a grown up, I remember when she was the size of my hand... it all went by so fast.

**brrrrringggg **brrrringggg**

Everyone who was important to us was already here so I couldn't imagine who was calling, and nothing could prepare me for the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Man, its Emmett, I need your help! Its Rosalie, she... we, we did something, and now I think we're all gonna pay for it."'

* * *

A/N: Sorry folks, but did you really think the drama was over, what kind of fanfiction story would that be?


	25. Catching up with the Cullens

"What's happened? I heard Emmett's voice, tell me what's wrong." AB demanded

"Not now, Enora! come here darlin' Papa needs you to go with Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte for a little while, okay?"

"Why what's going on?" Enora asked scared.

Jasper frowned hating he was scaring his daughter, he pulled her close.

"Truth is I don't know, people from your mom and mines past have done something to bring about a lot of trouble and I can't risk you getting caught up in it so Peter and Aunt Charlotte are going to take you away and keep you safe until I can be sure there is no more risk to you."

"But what about the risk to you and mom, I should stay... we should face any problems as a family. I don't want to leave."

"Enora," AB called her daughter over and wrapped her up in a big hug not caring she was too big for it now she would still sometime pick her up and carry her around like she was her little girl, because that what she would always be to her. "We love you so much and if you stayed your papa and I couldn't focus enough to keep you and ourselves safe, you leaving with Peter and Charlotte will give us the best chance to all be reunited as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

Enora reluctantly nodded her head, "how come you won't be distracted by each other still staying, maybe we should all go away and hide together."

Jasper sighed and tried to explain it to his daughter, "Because if they come looking for us they would find you but if we meet them and sort what ever nonsense they have gotten themselves into we will fight our hardest to make sure we get back to you, you will be the reason we come out victorious of any fight we might face, okay?"

"Okay, just promise you'll be back."

"We promise." They both replied.

10 years Jasper had gone without any murmurs from the Major but the back of his brain was tingle letting Jasper know someone might be coming out of hibernation, and with a fury.

Peter and Charlotte helped Enora get packed and they all said some very painful goodbyes.

"Guard her with your life." Jasper told Peter firmly, "I promise," his old friend swore to him.

After they were all gone Jasper called Emmett back.

He picked up after the first ring,

"Jazz! finally what took so long!"

"It was my daughter's birthday, we had to send everyone home... its just me and AB here, tell us what happened."

Emmett let go of a long sigh,

"it all started when you called to let the family know _little no_ had been born and Bella had made the transition."

"My daughter's name is Enora, not NO." AB interrupted,

"Right sorry Bel... I mean AB. So Rosalie she had this look in her eye, it was hope I think. You know its the one thing she's ever really wanted, to be able to have a baby."

Jasper and AB shared a look not liking where this was going.

"It took her a long time to convince me, I wouldn't cheat on her, not ever. But she convinced me we could do artificial insemination."

"Yeah, and a human woman, tell me you didn't let her go through with this Emmett!" AB scolded him but he sighed and they (Jasper and AB) both new he had given in.

"We searched a really long time, only looking for women who where already sick in case they didn't survive the pregnancy,"

"Oh well how merciful of you!" AB interrupted again shouting at him.

"I know, I know, it was wrong but it was the only way Rose would ever be truly happy in this life, I had no choice, we told all candidates it would be a very risky pregnancy and they would have to leave their family and come live with us for the duration but their loved ones would be compensated, we paid in the millions and these families really needed the money."

Jasper interrupted this time, "And that's what it always comes down to isn't it, doesn't matter how morally wrong something is as long as the price is right, why didn't Carlisle stop this?"

"We left the family a couple years later once we knew we where going to pursue this,"

"Well, what about Alice, surely she would have seen what a disastrous decision this was?" Jasper countered.

"We just ignored her calls, I mean you guys did it and everything turned out fine, we figured it'd be okay."

"Emmett just tell us what happened." AB asked not wanting to here anymore of their pitiful excuses and warped reasoning.

"Karen, the woman we...uh"

"Used." Jasper supplied the word not wanting to pussyfoot around.

"yeah, umm she got really sick. It was like the baby was killing her. one day Rose took her out shopping thinking being out of the house and around people might help her feel better but... her back snapped right in the middle of the mall, there were tons of witnesses. The Volturi are involved now."

Annabel immediately thought about a deadly fire that had happened at a michigan mall killing close to a thousand people a few weeks back.

there was silence for a bit before Jasper prompted Emmett to continue, "I assume there's more?"

"We were all taken to see the kings, they allowed the pregnancy to continue out of curiosity, we had a daughter, Francesca Rosalind Hale McCarty Cullen. Edward took one look at her and swears she's his true mate. Edward and Rosalie will do anything to ensure no harm will come to her, there is a trial tomorrow and I have a feeling they will be bringing you guys up... I guess I felt I owed you a heads up."

"Yes, that's very generous of you Emmett." Jasper replied tersely.

"Wait Emmett, you said Edward and Rose will do anything to protect... Francesca, she's your biological daughter, why didn't you include yourself in that list?" AB asked.

Emmett cleared his throat uncomfortably,

"Because I was there when she was born... she tore her way out of that poor woman, it was horrible... disgusting, and I am ashamed, we never should have created her. Whenever I see her all I see is her mother, her real mother treated like a used wrapper you just throw away... it makes me sick. I can't live with myself and I don't suppose I'll have to much longer but you and Jasper shouldn' have to pay for my mistakes."

They thanked Emmett for calling and hung up.

they both just stared at each other in silence not knowing how they would be able to keep the promise they had made to their daughter.


	26. These Three Kings

3rd Person/Non specific POV:

In the throne room stood Rosalie and Emmett Cullen before the three Kings, behind them was the rest of the Cullen Clan, with Edward holding baby Francesca.

Aro stepped forward and began talking

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty you are both here to be judged for the crime of exposing our species, and while this is not technically an immortal child, you will be judged for your creation of the hybrid as well... a possible new law we will also be ruling on. As for the child, we have already come to the conclusion it shall be allowed to live however it remains to be seen who we shall allow her to live with." He starts laughing and clapping out of nowhere a bit like a madman, "its all very exciting isn't it? Look at Marcus, practically on the edge of his seat."

Marcus was not as enthused as Aro had described, he sat so still if his eyes didn't move he would have appeared lifeless.

"The rest of the Cullens are here to see if they first knew about the creation of the child, if they contributed to the risk of our exposure, and if they are found to be innocent whether or not they are suitable to raise the hybrid child or if she should remain here with us, our wives are quite intrigued by the little thing."

That caused Edward to growl, thinking of his mate being taken away from him.

"Now, now Edward, if it is proven you are her mate you of course will be allowed to stay here as well, we wouldn't go and break one of our own rules now would we? Of course we would expect you to join our guard in gratitude."

It was something Edward never wanted, he would no doubt also be required to partake in human blood and killing, something he found abhorrent, he needed them to rule in the Cullen's favor or he was afraid what his life would look like.

"First I would like to start with Rosalie, if I may have your hand?" Aro asked rhetorically

Rosalie stepped forward and "allowed" Aro to take her hand. He closed his eyes seeing every thought she had ever had. When he was finished he startled back a bit.

"I am certainly very sorry for what you suffered as a human, and I feel now I understand just how desperately you desired a child. However you exposed us to a mall full of people, and it seems it was not the first time you and your family risked the knowledge of our kind to humans, or one specific human. Edward! I understand now, the _child_ was not the first you thought to be your mate, perhaps you should be next?"

Edward handed Francesca to Rosalie and placed a kiss on the child's forehead before walking towards Aro. Aro grabbed his hand like he had done with Rosalie. After he was done he sent him back in line but didn't comment specifically on what he had seen enjoying leaving Edward twisting in the wind a bit.

"Carlisle my old friend, could you step forward next please?"

"Yes, of course. But please know I had no knowledge of Rosalie and Emmett's plans to create their own child." Carlisle responded respectfully and a bit formally.

"Perhaps but from both Edward and Rosalie's mind you did know when Edward exposed himself to a human, and left her alone with the knowledge of our kind for over ten years. Now please, your hand."

Aro went through the same process with Esme and then called Alice forward.

"My dear, I see you made some very interesting trips lately, and a few phone calls as well." Aro said.

"I tried to warn them, but they never answered my calls." Alice replied speaking of Rosalie and Emmett.

"I wasn't speaking of the many calls you made to the new parents I was speaking about the calls you placed to a Peter Whitlock, a very interesting tip you gave him. You obviously still care a great deal about your old companion if you tried so hard to aid him and his family."

It was obvious from the confused looks on the rest of the Cullen's faces they weren't aware of what Aro was talking about.

"And now back to the proud new papa," Aro took Emmett's hand and read him.

"Ahh, I see... not so proud after all. And yet another one of your _children_ breaking ranks to try to aid the Whitlock clan. Carlisle I am disappointed by your clearly flawed leadership skills."

Rosalie was confused, "Emmett what is he talking about?" She asked her husband not understanding what Aro was implying.

"I called Jazz, I gave them a heads up this was happening and the Kings would probably be made aware of Enora. It seemed like the right thing to do. I'm sorry Rose you know how much I love you, I would do anything for you and have but what we did to Karen... even if she was sick with pancreatic cancer... it was wrong, we were wrong."

"Emmett! Shut up!" Rosalie told him sternly under her breath but it was pointless in a room full of vampires they were all still able to hear.

The doors to the throne room suddenly opened and Jane walked in,

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Aro demanded to know,

"Please forgive me Masters, but you have visitors, Annabel and Jasper Whitlock... they have also brought along _several_ witnesses."

"Well well, it seems we are in for a bit of a reunion! Please, Jane, show them in."

Jasper and AB were shown in but behind them quickly followed several well known vampires with in the vampire community: Randal, Mary, Garrett, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Maggie, Siobhan, Amun, Kebi, and Benjamin.

They're representative from North America, Europe, and the Middle East all here to witness what the Kings decided to do about AB and Jasper.

"What is the meaning of this!" Casius demanded outraged by this

"We weren't called here, we came by our own volition and so we brought guests. We haven't been charged with anything therefore if you wish to question us it will be in the presence of our comrades."

Casius was furious, "How dare you come in here and dictate to US!" He sent Felix to attack but he was bounced off AB's shield and thrown across the room destroying a column making the baby cry.

"Maybe I forgot to mention in but my mate happens to be a shield, if we chose we can walk out of here untouched, with you never learning anything of us or our family."

"I see, well. Perhaps we should take a little break and come back once we have all had time to cool down a bit, and settle that child, her screams are horrible."

The Cullens plus Jasper and AB were taken to a holding room and the rest of the witnesses and the Kings took time to _eat_ and cool off before the hearing would continue.

In the holding room:

Rosalie was giving Emmett the silent treatment while starring daggers at him. Edward was holding Francesca trying to calm her down, Carlisle and Esme looked worried, Alice suspiciously calm and AB and Jasper completely out of place.

Esme spoke first, "How is Enora, do you have any pictures?" AB smiled despite herself, she always had a soft spot for Esme and walked over pulling out her phone to show off her beautiful daughter.

"She just turned 10, she stopped growing about a year ago, it went by so fast. She's amazing, smart and curious. She loves art, sculpture and painting. She still has two more years of high school but we think after that she will put off college for a bit to travel and see the world, just create." AB was telling Esme all about Enora.

"Surprise surprise perfect Bella has a perfect daughter to go with her perfect life." Rosalie spat.

"Don't you dare blame me for what you've done, you have killed this little girl's mother, and let me tell you something, she'll know, Francesca will. Enora can remember being in the womb, being born, her mind is that advanced. What memories will Francesca have of tearing apart the woman you paid to be your incubator?"

The room fell silent after that.

"I just wanted a family." Rosalie said softly.

"You had one, you wanted a baby, but babies grow up especially ones like Francesca and Enora, they grow so quickly. Why wasn't it enough to love what you already had?" AB asked her, to which Rosalie had no response.

Jasper had been studying Alice who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the proceedings. He walked over and took a seat by her.

"Is there something you want to say?" He asked.

Alice smiled light heartedly, "Don't worry Jazz, everything is going to work out... at least for you and your family."

Edward became alarmed now, "Wait what does that mean?"

Alice shrugged but eventually spilled the beans, "I thought about the last time we were all together a lot over the years and you were right Jazz, we weren't mates and I knew it. My mate died defending me before I completed my transition, because i hadn't felt the attachment of a mating bond while a vampire it wasn't debilitating enough to cripple me like Marcus but now I had eternity with no hope of true love but I saw another kind of love, something just as rare and wonderful, the love of this family. When you came into my mind and I couldn't see a mate for you either I thought it was perfect we would be companions and lovers and we wouldn't have to be alone, but that was just because I couldn't see AB. And not because you weren't meant for someone else. It was so hard to let you go and accept going through life alone but I do love this family Jasper, and I loved you in my own way... as much as I could I guess. I found a man and his aunt in south america, he's like Enora... in fact he's her mate. They are on their way here, if we can prove Enora isn't a risk of exposing our kind and she has a mate it will be two of their own rules they won't be able to go against especially with all those witnesses, you and your family will be safe."

Jasper and AB shared a teary look, "I can't believe you did all this, thank you Alice, thank you so much." Jasper hugged Alice and AB was finally seeing a way home to her daughter.

"So what's my future son-in-laws name?" AB asked adding some levity to the situation, Alice giggled appreciating the gesture,

"His name is Nahuel."


	27. Game Over

Everyone was back in the throne room awaiting judgement. The kings were forced to admit the Whitlock clan had committed no crime and Enora wasn't any risk to the species. Nahuel and his aunt came and both Rosalie and AB were very relieved to learn Francesca and Enora weren't going to rapidly age and then die, it wasn't known if they were immortal but Nahuel was around 200 years old and seemed perfectly healthy.

It was ruled there would be a new law prohibiting any attempts by vampires to get humans pregnant unless they were true mates and had been verified by Marcus and even then the couple would have to stay in Volterra the duration of the pregnancy to avoid another mall incident. Unfortunately is wasn't retroactive so Nahuel father wasn't in the Volturi's crosshairs yet.

Aro, after the announcing the new law, stepped forward and started speaking to the Cullen's about their fate.

"Before we decide on the fate of Rosalie and Emmett, I want to share what I have just learned from Marcus. It seems young Edward was correct, Francesca is his true mate. After much discussion we have decided to give the child to Esme to raise. Carlisle and Edward you both will remain here and serve on our guard."

Edward's brief happiness was crushed and he was furious,

"You can't do that!" He proclaimed.

"I think you'll find we can. you left a human alive with the knowledge of our kind, and Carlisle you went along with the blasphemous decision. However we are not without mercy, if Edward is able to prove over the next 10 years he has learned the error of his selfish and impulsive ways we will allow him to leave and join his mate in the world outside Volterra. Carlisle however is a different matter."

All the Cullens looked scared to learn the fate of a man who had been their leader, father, and friend for so long,

"You will be given a choice, stay here with us indefinitely, abandon your ridiculous diet, and serve at the pleasure of your Kings, and we will spare the lives of Rosalie and Emmett... sentencing them to only 100 years of service."

Rosalie was filled with hope, she hated she wouldn't get to see her little girl grow up but the chance that someday she would get to be in her life was enough of a lifeline for her to cling onto.

"And if I refuse?" Asked Carlisle, shocking his family.

"Carlisle, what do you mean if you refuse?" Asked a confused Esme.

"They want me to be apart from you forever." Carlisle responded.

"Nonsense, Esme and baby Francesca would be welcomed here either to live or visit." Marcus corrected Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, "I appreciate that, but Esme darling I would be killing people, it goes against everything we stand for." He tried to get Esme to see his side.

"It is for the lives of our children!" She beseeched him.

"Except that they are not our children. Rosalie was turned to be a companion for Edward but she failed at that and now look at the trouble she had brought upon us, and Emmett wasn't even my choice to turn but another desperate decision of Rosalie's to fill the void she felt as a vampire." Even the kings thought Carlisle's words were brutal.

Aro interrupted the tense silence that had befallen the room, "If you refuse our terms Rosalie and Emmett will be executed immediately." He explained.

"And what of me?" Carlisle asked, suddenly Edward's selfishness made sense to Jasper and AB.

"You will become Jane's pet to torture as she sees fit."

"How long?" Carlisle wanted to clarify.

"10 years."

Esme tried to plead with him, "Carlisle you can't be considering this! Please Carlisle, if you ever loved me you'll save my children, they may not be that to you, but they are to me!"

"I can not go against my beliefs, but if it would be allowed I would trade my life for theirs."

The kings huddled and discussed the offer.

Aro stepped forward again, "I am afraid we would only be willing to trade one life for your sacrifice."

"So be it," Carlisle kneeled down ready to accept his death.

"What a foolish man." Aro muttered before slapping Carlisle head clean off. Esme's screams were gut wrenching. Edward was shaken to his core, watching what had just happened... he decided he didn't want that to be him, to become so inflexible that his downfall would be inevitable leaving his mate to suffer in excruciating pain, he would change, for Francesca he would do whatever it took to be worthy of her and of a life outside of Volterra someday.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other not knowing which one would be next. They ran into each other's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I have been so selfish always wanting more but I do love you, I do. I was so stupid to think you wouldn't be enough, you were all I ever really needed and now i've destroyed us both." Rosalie professed to Emmett.

Emmett held her close and whispered in her ear, "No matter what, I have loved you even when I've hated you, and I thank god that stupid bear came along, because it meant I got to meet you, the most complicated frustrating beautiful woman in the world who was crazy enough to love a big stupid lug like me."

"You aren't stupid." Rosalie told him as she pressed her lips against his in a desperate kiss.

"I am." Emmett said before pushing Rosalie away and charging at Aro leading to Felix intercepting him and removing him of his head.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rosalie screamed and wailed over her mate's body wanting anything to turn back time and do it all differently.

"Well," Aro clapped, "it seems our business has concluded here, Jane will see you out, those of you who can leave obviously."

 **10 years later:**

If it hadn't been for Francesca, Esme doubted she ever would have recovered from Carlisle death but she loved that little girl so much. Rosalie still had 90 years left on her sentence but every three-four months Esme and Francesca would travel to Italy to visit her. It meant the world to Rosalie when she got to see Francesca, it was the only time she wasn't filled with self loathing for what she had done to her family.

Alice was the only one who seemed to bounce back seamlessly from the events of that day that still haunted most of them, perhaps because she already saw it coming but whatever the reason she left Volterra that day only calling to check in on the family sporadically throughout the years.

Edward on the other hand had learned many hard lessons, and nearly all of them the hard way but against all odds he had grown as a person and was looking forward to next week when he would be going home with Esme and Francesca after their next visit.

Enora and Nahuel traveled the world together, they had a big lavish wedding after only a year together and today had 3 children, Jasper and AB loved to spoil.

Jasper had found happiness not only in his family but in what he found to do with his life. He breeded animals and planted forests, trying to give back to the earth what he and his past family so easily took. AB believed he would single handedly save the planet from global warming but Jasper was happy just having a sense of purpose.

Annabel Whitlock, formerly Annable Higginbotham, formally Bella Swan, lived a full life, traveling and consulting as a mental health expert, and still got to come home at night to a loving mate and happy children running around. She still thought about Emmett and Carlisle somedays but learned to accept their fate while being so happy with her own.

 **THE END**


End file.
